La nymphe des eaux
by Miss Trompy
Summary: Aventure, richesse et découverte. Voila ce que cherchait Mannix Rivers. Mais elle trouvera bien plus. liberté, joie, romantisme, Amour, ainsi que tristesse, remords et déchirure. Une vie d'adolescente quoi!
1. Changement!

Chapitre 1 : Libéré

Je suis Mannix Rivers, une fille de noble famille qui a passé sa tendre enfance à étudier les herbes médicinales en secret avec un homme fabuleux. Charles Phillips, celui qui a sut captiver mon attention, j'ai étudié 2 ans et demi avec cet homme. Jusqu'à ce que mon père le découvre. Il m'a dit que j'étais née pour me marier avec un homme riche et noble tout comme lui, un avocat.

Le mariage, cette célébration qui signifie l'amour entre deux êtres, n'importe quoi! Sommes-nous vraiment née pour vivres toute notre jeunesse avec un homme qui a deux fois notre age? Je me le demande toujours. Vais-je un jour avoir une réponse? J'avais 13 ans lorsque mon père m'a présenté à celui avec qui je devais m'unir pour l'éternité, Tony Walker.

Je n'avais que 13 ans ce qui était déjà trop vieux d'après mon père, l'homme à qui j'étais promise avec près de 32 ans. Un écart énorme d'après moi, mais pas d'après mon père. Ma mère était plus ou moins d'accore avec mon père, mais cela n'importait peu. Lorsque mon père voulait quelque chose il l'avait la fâcheuse habitude de l'obtenir, j'ai hérité de ce petit côté d'ailleurs. Pas de tout repos pour maman. J'ai été pendant un mois entier à essayer de dissuader mon père, mais sans résultat.

Le 18 mars, c'était la date prévue pour cette fichue célébration. Il ne me restait que 22 jours exacts pour échafauder un plan pour échapper à cette… sentence. J'ai donc demandé à ma sœur adoptive, Terry Noone, de m'aider et elle a excepté à une condition : Que j'accepte qu'elle vienne avec moi ! C'était tout. Donc nous avons créé un plan basé sur la fuite et la ruse. Nous allions, suite a notre fuite, aller vivre chez mon grand-père. Celui-ci aller sûrement accepter puisqu'il avait lui même quitter la famille depuis bons nombres d'année.

Durant la nuit du second jour de mars, nous sommes donc sorti par la fenêtre de notre chambre et avons descendu à terre. Nous ne verrions plus jamais cette maudite maison familiale. Nous avions penser à tout, enfin nous pensions avoir penser à tout.

Grand-père habitait à une bonne distance d'ici. Nous avons donc commencer tout suite à marcher puisque nous voulions arriver avant les lueurs de l'aube.

Après deux heures de marche nous arrivions à une grande maison entourée d'arbres et de belles-de-nuit. C'était les fleurs préférées de ma défunte grand-mère, depuis le jour ou elle était décédée mon grand-père lui avais juré qu'il allait prendre soin de ces fleurs comme si elles s'étaient-elle. C'était sa façon de lui dire un dernier je t'aime.

Terry n'avait jamais vu mon grand-père, donc je lui expliqua qu'il était un vieux loup de mer. Il avait navigué dans sa jeunesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma grand-mère, Gloria Wilson. Mon grand-père détestait avoir des traitements de faveur pour cause de son age et ne voulais pas se faire vous-voyez. Il voulait qu'on l'appel Buddy et pas Monsieur Rivers.

Je m'approcha donc de la porte et cogna 3 fois. Mes petits coups avaient résonnés dans toute la maison. J'espérais du plus profond de mon âme qu'il soit présent, par fierté car j'avais dis à Terry que notre plan allait fonctionner, alors si Buddy était absent je prendrais un sal coups.

Personne ne répond, et l'on entend aucuns pas. Rien, le silence total. Je me fâche et donne un énorme coup de pied sur la porte et me retourne vers Terry pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pensé a un tout petit détail : Si Buddy était chez lui.

J'ai juste le temps de murmurer un petit « Déso… » que la porte ouvre et Buddy Hurle un gros :

-MANNIX, ma chérie que fais-tu icià cette heure?

-Euh… Et bien. Non je veux dire… on peut entrer? Je vais tous t'expliquer

-Bien surÇa me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir la visite de ma petite fille… Allez entrer

Je lui souris et prends la main de Terry, pour la traîner à l'intérieur. Nous nous assoyons dans le boudoir. Comme à chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les bateaux sur les murs ! Des gravures des bateaux que Buddy a diriger. Quatre excellant bateaux.

Je me rassois face à seule personne que je respect. La seule personne que j'admire dans ce monde, Buddy.

Je lui explique la situation. Un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il s'exclame :

-Il t'en n'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que mon fils n'est pas comme son bon vieux père. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour faire ce que je rêvais que tu ferais.

-Euh… Oui…Oh et je te présente Terry, une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrer en passant devant un orphelinat et mon père la adoré et l'a donc adopté.

-Enchanté ma jolie, dit-il en lui serrant joyeusement la main.

-Bonjour, Buddy , sortit-elle apparemment gênée par la situation

-Mais vous devez êtres morts de fatigue. Venez! Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Nous le suivirent jusqu'à deux portes face à face.

Ma chambre était rouge foncé et noir, très grande.

Il y avait un grand lit en bois ou j'aurais pu dormir avec trois autres personnes, au moins. Il y avait une petite table de chevet de chacun des côtés du lit, un fauteuil de lecture et une grande armoire pour ranger mon linge. Si seulement j'en avais apporté!

La chambre de ma sœur était de la même dimension, sauf que les meubles étaient placés différemment et elle n'était pas rouge et noir, mais plutôt bleu et blanc.

Buddy remarqua que nous n'avions pas amené de mallettes pouvant contenir notre linge.

J'avais seulement amené un sac qui contenait : Des verges dorées, de la vipérine, des nénuphars et de la valériane. Tous des herbes médicinales que je savais utiliser.

-Demain matin, nous allons aller vous acheter des vêtements… de circonstance que vous choisirez, me dit-dis en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous allons nous coucher chacune une de notre côté, dans notre chambre respective.

Ça me prend deux bonnes heures m'endormir. Même qu'à un certain moment je croyais que j'allais encore passer une nuit blanche.

Un moment durant la nuit je me réveille en sursaut à cause du tonnerre, un orage vient d'éclater, je me retourne donc vers la fenêtre et regarde la foudre surgir de la noirceur de la nuit. C'est comme si la lumière venait de nul part et elle repartait aussi subitement qu'elle est née.J'ai toujours adoré les orages!

Je me réveille à l'aube comme a chaque matin. Je suis complètement reposée malgré que je n'es dormis que quelques heures. Depuis que je suis toute petite, trois ou quatre heures de sommeil me suffisent amplement pour passer une autre journée. Je m'habille et descends. Buddy est déjà levé, je me demande même s'il a dormit.

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormis?

- Pas vraiment, répondais-je, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'endormir et lorsque j'ai enfin réussi y a eu cet orage qui a éclaté, donc je me suis réveillée et je me suis endormie un peu plus tard

-Terry se lève tard ou se sera plus très long?

-Elle va se lever d'ici une dizaine de minute, pourquoi?

-Bah!… pour savoir si on va déjeuner ici ou au marché

Je m'assois à côté de lui et nous discutons jusqu'à ce que Terry se lève. Je ne m'étais pas tromper ça lui a pris une dizaine de minutes pour descendre. Nous décidons donc d'aller manger au marché.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin, je remarque une boutique ou il vende des herbes. J'entre dans cette boutique si vite que Buddy ne s'en rend même pas compte c'est Terry qui lui fait remarquer.

J'explique à Buddy que mon ami est médecin et qu'il m'a appris comment utiliser les herbes de façon pratique. Je sais donc guérir les gens en utilisant les bonnes herbes. Il me propose d'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'en profite donc pour acheter ce qui me sera sûrement pratique comme : De la véronique, de l'épilobe, de l'églantier, de la Salsepareille, du ginseng de Sibérie et d'autre valériane car il ne m'en reste presque plus. J'aurais bien acheté de la sauge rouge pour le vendeur, il avait l'air très nerveux et il était blanc comme neige.

Par la suite, nous allons acheter nos vêtements. Mon grand-père me suggère un pantalon brun, mais je préfère prendre le rouge. J'adore le rouge! Ainsi que le noir et le blanc. Alors je prends deux pantalons, un rouge et un bleu avec deux chemises blanches et une noire. Terry elle achète un pantalon blanc et un bleu avec deux chemises beiges et une blanche.

Ensuite nous allons manger et continuons a entrer dans les boutiques intéressantes. Buddy en profite pour faire le plein d'alcool il s'achète : trois bouteilles de Rhum et trois bouteilles de Vodka. Par la suite nous décidons qu'il est l'heure de rentrer.

Mais juste au moment ou nous rebroussions le chemin Buddy rencontra un de ses vieux amis, quoique pas si vieux que ça, je veux dire qu'il est trop vieux, mais pas aussi vieux que mon grand-père il dois avoir 40 ans. Il est grand, il a le teint pale, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et un très beau sourire.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, si c'est pas le vieux Rivers! Lança-t-il lentement

-Hey! Forester, alors quoi d'neuf dans la piraterie?

Dans la piraterie? Mon grand-père s'intéresse à la piraterie, il parle avec un pirate. À moins que se soit un militaire, et que Buddy veut savoir s'il doit faire attention.

-Boff! Tu connais mieux les Caraïbes que moi y'auras toujours des jeunes qui veulent terroriser les océans!

-Ouais! Faudrait que j'y retourne din Caraïbes, justement ça me manque. Naviguer, commander, diriger ça me manque tout ça. Mais au fait j'te présente ma petite fille Mannix Rivers

-Salut Mannix, Tu as le nom parfait! Original et simple Capitaine Mannix Rivers, t'as jamais pensé à être capitaine sa sonne vachement bien tu trouve pas?

-Euh… ouais c'est vrai que ça sonne plutôt bien, mais je suis une fille donc sa passera pas trop bien.

-Oh mais ça c'est pas le problème, si ça te dit moi j'te met vigie pour que tout le monde te connaisse et te craint et par la suite tu te fais un équipage, et tu terrifie tout le monde, me suggère-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Voyons Forester ma p'tite fille deviendra pas pirate. Elle a été élevée par mon fils, je crois pas qu'il l'a élevé avec d'admiration pour les pirates

-Oh merde! J'la verrais bien Capitaine moi! Mais bon, réfléchis à mon offre beauté!

-D'acore j'y réfléchirai au revoir!

-C'est ça bobyeÀ plus les Rivers et l'autre

Durant tout le chemin de retour tous les deux autres restèrent silencieux et pendant ce temps moi je réfléchissais sérieusement au avantages d'être une pirate crainte dans tout les océans. C'est vrai çaêtre libre, riche, savoir se battre et se défendre, commander tout le monde si je suis capitaine, mais obéir si je ne suis pas capitaine. Nous sommes arrivés très vite sans m'en rendre vraiment compte car j'étais perdue dans mes pensés. Terry monta se coucher très tôt car cette journée l'avait fatiguée. Probablement que saurais été pareil pour moi s'il n'y avait pas eu cet homme et sa suggestion. C'est lorsque j'étais de nouveau perdue dans mes pensés que Buddy ouvra enfin la bouche.

Écoute, tu n'es pas obliger de réfléchir autant a cette proposition

-Mmmh! Quoi pardon j'étais perdue dans mais pensés, encore

-Je te disais justement arrête de pensés, si tu veux, je t'explique en gros c'est quoi être un pirate et tu sauras très vite si oui ou non tu veux l'être

Il commença son récit, j'écoutais sans dire un seul mots pour ne rien manquer.

Après son histoire il me dit « La nuit porte conseille » et sur ce j'ai vite compris qu'il voulait être seul. Je lui dis un faible « bonne nuit » avant de m'aventurer vers les escaliers.

Bizarrement cette nuit je nue aucunes difficultés à m'endormir. J'étais transporté dans les Carïbes!


	2. Mon choix est fait!

Chapitre 2 : Mon choix est fait

Je me réveilla quand ma sœur cogna à ma porte.

-Nixe, tu dors?

-Bien sur que non, je nage, lance-je ironiquement

-Je peux entrer?

-Ouaip, si ça te chante

Elles ouvrit la porte et me demanda « Alors? T'as réfléchis?

-Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. J'ai peutêtre le nom de l'emploi, mais je crois pas avoir le caractère pour être un bon pirate.

-Le caractère tu l'as. Tu sais toujours quoi et comment le faire! Tu garde pratiquement toujours ton sang froid, tu adore mener les gens par le bout du nez!

-Ouais, bon ça j'avoue, mais je serai pas capable de tuer, de piller et je sais même pas me battre

-Buddy pourrait t'apprendre Nixe. Il sait se battre, et ça lui ferait très plaisir de te le montrer

-Comment sais-tu ça toi?

-Nous en avons parler ce matin. Et qu'est-ce que tu risque?

-Sauf un aller simple à la potence...

-Pas grand chose, aller essais au moins, elle me dit cette phrase avec un large sourire

-Pourquoi-tu veux tant que j'essais?

-Parce que si tu perce dans le domaine de la piraterie, je viens avec toi

J'étais certaine qu'elle sortirait cette phrase. Lorsque je fais quelque chose elle est toujours de la partie.

- Ouais, bon peutêtre que j'peux essayer

-GÉNIALE! Je t'adore!

Je m'habille donc et nous descendons demander à Buddy de nous apprendre à nous battre.

Il accepte sans hésitations.

-Nous commencerons cette après midi! Dit-il avec gaieté, Mannix Rivers et Terry Noone sauront bientôt les pirates les plus craintes des Caraïbes, non des océans! C'est moi qui vous le dis les filles.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer. Capitaine Mannix Rivers sur un bateau d'une grande envergure. Terry serait mon second et m'aiderait à prendre des dissions. Perdue dans mes rêvasseries je ne me rends même pas comte que je parle à voix haute. Buddy et Terry éclatent de rire, pendant que moi je rougis.

Terry et moi attendons l'après midi avec impatience.

Apparemment Buddy aussi, mais il dit qu'il faut être patient. Je suis impatiente et je l'ai toujours su. Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que ça va changer dans mon apprentissage.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de commencer les filles

-ENFIN!

-Je crois que la patience c'est pas pour moi, lance Terry

Nous sortons à l'extérieur.

-C'est une journée idéale pour l'entraînement, Le soleil ne nous tombera pas dessus!

-Oui mais s'il commence à pleuvoirÇa sent la pluie a plein nez!

-On continu même sous la pluie! Hurlais-je

Donc le cours commença tranquillement par comment tenir l'épée. Ce qui ne fut pas très long à maîtriser. Par la suite, Buddy nous a montré comment avoir une bonne défense et un bonne offensive. Le soir arriva très vite.

Juste avant que nous commencions le jeu de pied, la pluie commença à tomber, et la foudre à nous éclairer. Terry ne c'était pas tromper mais elle ne voulais pas pratiquer sous la pluie donc Buddy me proposa de combattre contre lui. J'accepta le défi, je n'étais pas très confiante, mais j'étais certaine de résister un bon moment.

Buddy se plaça, je fis de même. Les éclairs m'encourageaient à persévérer, mais Buddy était beaucoup plus agile et plus fort que moi. Par conte, la rapidité était de mon côté. Après un peu moins de 10 minutes, Buddy me désarma. Et dit « Si ça t'arrive lorsque tu te bas contre un ennemi, que fais-tu»

-Euh… J'évite ses coups et retourne chercher mon épée? Dis-je avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux

-Et si tu n'as pas le temps?

-J'aurais le temps, je fais une roulade et reprends mon fer

J'ai m'a fierté pas question que Buddy me bat sans difficulté!

Je me remets en position, mais à ce moment Buddy baisse son arme. Je reste sur mes gardes, mais je lui demande « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Rien, mais la leçon est terminer pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu contrôle très bien la situation.

-En d'autre mot t'a eus peur que j'te batte

-Arrête de jouer les provocatrices, si tu veux encore te battre, attends à demain ou bat toi avec Terry.

Je me retourne vers Terry, elle paraît tout aussi surprise et amusée que moi.

Nous allons dans la salle de séjour et nous pratiquons jusqu'à ce que Buddy nous dit de venir manger.

Après le dîner nous demandons à Buddy de nous raconter l'une des péripéties qu'il lui est arrivé lorsqu'il était pirate.

Vers onze heures, Terry et moi montâmes pour aller dormir.

Dehors les mystérieuses lumières éclataient encore. J'eus encore une fois de la difficulté à m'assoupir.

Le Lendemain, alors que je me vêtais, j'entendis une épée tomber au sol. Ma sœur devait être levée. Je cogna à sa porte, elle était à moitié endormie et pratiquait ses assauts. Je la regarda un peu et j'étais capable de percevoir quelques erreurs. Et je n'avais pratiquement pas pratiqué. C'était certain j'avais ça dans le sang.

Je descendis la première et remarqua que Monsieur Forester était présent. Mon Grand-père lui expliquait que j'avais accepté d'être un pirate. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, Forester me vit.

-Si c'est pas le Capitaine Rivers!

-Salut Forester, salut Buddy

-Bien dormies?

-Boff comme d'habitude

-Le même sommeil qu'un capitaine! Buddy m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, tu veux entrer dans la piraterie! C'est parfait la ligner des pirates Rivers ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt j'pense bien!

À cet instant, Terry descendit et salua Forester.

-Bonjour petite!

-Appeler moi Terry

-Terry la terreur des Caraïbes! criais-je

-Ferme-la Nixe

-Mannix, tu veux peutêtre me combattre

-Si vous voulez vous faire battre

-Mmm! Sure d'elle-même, une qualité pirate!

J'ai plus de « qualité pirate » que je le pensais. Nous sortons donc tous à l'extérieur. Je sors ma lame de mon fourreau et Forester s'écrit « Elle a l'épée du Capitaine Rivers»

Cette épée avait été utilisée par le passé pour faire de la piraterie.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Elle a appartenu à un pirate, et elle m'appartient maintenant. Elle est à moi!

Le combat commence. Aujourd'hui je me sens déjà plus en contrôle de mon arme. Je sens que ce combat va être captivant et enrichissant. Les lames s'entrechoquent. Hier, je ne faisais que penser à mes pas, mais aujourd'hui il s'enchaîne un par un. C'est spontané. Cet homme est un peu moins fort que Buddy, mais beaucoup plus rapide. Fini la défensive passons à l'offensive! Une feinte à droite, une autre et c'est partit! Juste au moment ou j'allais attaquer, Forester me désarme. Mais cette fois je ne crois pas avoir le temps de récupérer mon fer. Perdre, moi pas question!

Je lui fais un « croc-en-jambe» lorsqu'il est au sol j'en profite. Je donne un coup de pied sur son arme, le rattrape et lui place sous la gorge.

-Heu… et bien tu avais raison d'être confiante. Dit-il en se relevant. T'es aussi bonne que ton grand-père! C'est la première fois que j'me fais battre par une femme, qui sais de battre seulement depuis deux jour en plus.

-Tu vois Forester je t'avais dis qu'elle avais ça dans le sang!

-WOW! Mannix t'aurais du te voir! T'as été habile, rapide et ingénieuse!

J'ai battu un pirate. Un pirate, et quasi sans difficulté. Buddy doit avoir raison. J'dois avoir ça dans le sang.

J'ai assuré! J'ai battu un capitaine après seulement deux jours d'entraînement. Waas! J'vais être admirable si je travaille encore!

Forester resta à dîner, et assis face à moi. Je sentis son regard me fixé durant tout le repas. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. S'il ne voulait pas se faire battre, il n'avait qu'à ne pas me lancer ce défi. C'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne. Arrête de me regarder comme ça sal con! Plus j'y pense plus je trouve ça marrant. Une fille 13 ans a ridiculisé un pirate. Il doit se dire la même chose et c'est pour ça qu'il se sent grotesque. J'me sentirais mal à sa place.

Lorsque Forester partit, je me sentis soulagée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon grand-père me dise qu'il revient à la fin de la semaine pour voir si nous sommes prêtes à partir. Sinon il faudra attendre au moins un an.

Un an, pas question je serais prêtre à la fin de la semaine parole de…de futur capitaine! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que mon père me retrouve.

Le reste de la soirée je la passe dans la chambre de Terry à pratiquer. Terry à tout de même peur de ne pas être prêtre en même temps que moi. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle reste seule ici pendant que moi je serais au Caraïbes, entrain de me faire une réputation disons… détestable pour les nobles, mais remarquable pour les pirates.

J'espère être parfaite pour partir pour vivre une vie d'aventures, une vie palpitante. J'ai six jours pour me renforcir et pratiquer. J'ai échappé à mon destin. Je ne finirais pas femme au foyer à élever des enfants, attendant que mon mari revienne de son travail.

Terry me demande « Tout à l'heure quand tu te battais, est-ce que tu savais d'avant ce qu'il voulait faire?

-Non. Pourquoi?

-On n'aurais dis que oui. Il allait à gauche tu t'y trouvais déjà, il allait a droite tu y était déjà, il avançait vers toi, mais tu te reculais d'avance. C'était comme si tu lisais dans ses pensés

-Non, je lisais pas dans ses pensés c'est plutôt comme si c'était naturel! Il bougeait et je le devançais, c'est tout y'a rien d'exceptionnelle la-dedans. C'est de la spontanéité.

-Peutêtre mais une chose est sure, ta un grand talent pour les duels!

-Mmm! Peutêtre

-Mais tu l'as bien eu Forester, tu l'as intriguée! C'est sur qu'ils te veux dans son équipage. Qui sait? Il va peutêtre te nommer second !

-Je veux pas être seconde j'veux juste me faire une réputation avec lui et puis me trouver un équipage fidèle

Ça risque pas d'être difficile! Qui ne voudrait pas faire parti de l'équipage de célèbre Capitaine Mannix Rivers! Mais quand on y pense imagine sa réaction s'il te nomme second et puis tu lui dis non

Terry avait raison. Sa réaction serait sûrement pas très commode. Il faut dire que j'aimerais pas ça me faire dire nom. Ah! Pourquoi je m'inquiète avec ça? Il ne me demandera jamais d'être son second.

Sur ce je traversa le couloir et alla me coucher. Mais les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, comment pourrais-je dormi? La valériane! Je descendis au pas de course, et me servis une tasse d'eau chaude. Je pris un peu de Valériane, bus la tasse d'eau d'un seul coup et retourna me coucher. La valériane est une plante puissante qui aide à combattre l'insomnie et aide à se concentré. Je m'endormis après quelques bâillements.

Le lendemain fut une journée pour pratiquer encore! Et j'en fus assez contente. Terry s'améliorait beaucoup. Et moi, je devenais de plus en plus forte et agile. Buddy fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle j'apprenais. Il s'entendait à ce que je sois parfaitement prête d'ici un mois, mais après seulement quatre jours j'étais quasi parée à d'éventuels dangers.

Le lendemain était le jour décisif.

Une fois encore la valériane me fut très utile. Terry et moi ne tenions plus en place. Terry c'était nettement amélioré, Forester ne pouvais se priver d'une de nous. Toutes les deux étions parfaitement confiante. Nous serions prisent.

Ce fut une journée très mouvementée. Buddy voulait que nous pratiquions encore et il disait que bouger nous aiderais à oublier nos chances, plutôt notre malchance, de partir que dans un an.

Donc Terry et moi nous nous sommes placées. Elle commença par attaquer, défense, attaque, feinte droite, défense. Je pourrais la désarmer mais je prends un malin plaisir à cette pratique, donc je passe défensive. Terry n'est pas stupide, elle se rend compte très vite que je me retiens, donc elle dit pour me provoquer « Ouais! Bon le capitaine Rivers a perdu la main apparemment» Feinte gauche, double attaque et la voilà désarmée.

-Le prochain coups je préfère que tu me désarme tout de suite au lieu de tourner en boucle, dit-elle probablement choquée

-Désolé, mais je m'amusais et je voulais faire durer le plaisir

- C'est de mieux en mieux les filles!

-Merci Buddy! Si tu étais à la place de Forester tu nous prendrais dans ton équipage?

-Si j'étais Forester je vous aurais déjà pris dans mon équipage!

On rentre, et arriver dans la cuisine le repas nous attend. Nous sommes tous les deux affamées. Buddy nous félicite d'avoir choisi la voix de la piraterie. C'est pas mon père qui aurait fait ça! Une chose est sure, lorsque mon père entendra parler du Capitaine Mannix Rivers et se rongera les ongles.

Le soir venu, ma sœur me demande un peu de valériane. Je lui prépare donc une tisane à la valériane pour chacune et lui apporte à sa chambre. Elle est encore entrain de pratiquer ses feintes. Je vois qu'elle a de la difficulté avec la feinte à gauche. Je l'aide donc à la pratiquer, ce qui me pratique aussi, avant d'aller me coucher.

Le jour décisif est enfin arrivé.

Hier je bougeais déjà beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui je ne tiens plus en place. Je m'habille descend en vitesse. Forester est déjà arrivé.

-Alors Forester, prêt pour ta revanche?

-Tu ne vas pas te battre contre moi, tu va te battre contre Noone

-Quoi?

-Oui je veux voir ce quelle vaut, et c'est sure que tu viens avec moi toi.

-Bonjour Forester, dit Terry encore entrain de mettre sa ceinture.

-Bon aller Terry et Mannix venez dehors pour votre duel

Apparemment Terry vient de réaliser qu'on se bat ensemble. Elle parait beaucoup plus nerveuse. Je lui glisse à l'oreille un simple « Bonne chance! Et relax»

Elle tient son épée beaucoup trop fort. Je pourrais la désarmer en quelques secondes.

Le combat commence.

Je commence, attaque, défense, double offensive, feinte droite, feinte gauche, défense, attaque, double défense, et désarment. Forester se lève persuader que la partie est terminée, mais Terry me désarme à l'aide de son pied. C'est donc duel nul.

Forester est impressionné. Il à la bouche ouverte.

-Très bien les filles allez chercher vaut choses nous partons tout de suite!

Nous montons chercher notre autre pantalon et nos chemises. Terry entre dans ma chambre pendant que je ramassais mes plantes médicinales. « Merci, Mannix d'avoir fais ce plan pour que je puisse venir. Il suffisait de l'impressionner comme tu l'as dis hier. Tu feras un excellant Capitaine » Je lui souris. Et nous partons ensemble comme prévu.

-Au revoir trésor! Vous allez me manquer les filles

-Toi aussi, Bye! On se reverra un de ces jours, Peutêtre dans les Antilles!

-Bobye Rivers!

Hey voilà! On s'en va. On quitte Buddy.

Vais-je le revoir un de ces jours comme je lui ai si bien dis? Je souhaite qu'oui.

Sur le quai je vois notre père. Par chance lui ne nous a pas vu. Je l'entends demander aux passants « Avez vous vu mes filles? L'une est grande elle a les yeux verts et les cheveux brun. Et l'autre a les cheveux roux, les yeux bleu et elles sont de la même grandeur. Elles ont… »

Terry et moi nous regardons, et nous nous sourions machinalement. Comment ce fait-il qu'on se sourit? Certes on ne voulait plus vive avec notre famille, mais nous ne souhaitions pas leurs malheurs. Étions-nous devenues cruels si rapidement, en l'espace de moins de deux semaines?

Tant pis! Il faut dire qu'on est allé à la bonne école. N'est-ce pas papa!

Je me demande sur quel bateau nous naviguerons.

-C'est quoi le nom du bateau?

-Le Métis

-Et c'est lequel?

-Celui-la, dit-il en pointant un gros bateau fait de bois très pale

Terry me regarde terrifier de quitter la terre ferme, mais moi je ressens plutôt de l'extase. Je rêve depuis que je suis toute petite de voyager, mon rêve va bientôt se réaliser, donc pourquoi devrai-je ressentir de la terreur ou de l'angoisse.

-Ce n'est pas le plus gros, mais il est très rapide et très connu. Vous verrez vous vous ferez très vite une réputation sur ce bateau.

-Le départ est-il aujourd'hui?

-Et oui Beauté. T'as pas de remords J'espère Mannix!

-Des remords et pourquoi donc?

-Je faisais que vérifier, sache que si on est parti pour les Caraïbes on peut pas arrêter ou revenir. Et le voyage va être long croyez-moi. Avez-vous le cran de partir loin de votre pays natal? Je crois pas que vous vous ennuierez, l'Angleterre comparée au Caraïbes c'est une morgue.

Une morgue? C'est un peu vexant pour les Anglais. Mais je ne me considère pas comme une anglaise. Non, je suis écossaise comme ma mère.

J'espère que le voyage va bien se passer! Que j'arriverai intacte aux Caraïbes avec ma sœur ! Dès que je mets le pied sur le pont je me sens déjà chez moi. Si ce n'aurait été que de moi le bateau serait déjà en route vers les Caraïbes.

Je m'attendais à ce que l'équipage aille du mal à nous accepter, mais pas du tout. C'est comme si nous étions déjà des leurs, des pirates depuis toujours. On est traité comme n'importe qui. Terry lave le pont, tant dis que moi j'apprends à ouvrir les voiles. Nous partons dans une heure. Je ne tiens plus en place.

Monsieur mon père a enfin décidé d'arrêter les recherches. Il doit avoir comprit qu'on ne voulait plus être forcé à faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas. Il lui en n'a fallu du temps. Je me suis souvent demander quand il allait comprendre le message. Et j'ai continuellement été en punition à cause que je lui disais « Crève» Ou « va en enfer» Faut dire qu'il est un peu… susceptible!

Aucuns regrets de quitter mon père. Mais ma mère c'est une autre histoire. Elle avait de l'autorité (sauf avec mon père,) elle était douce, gentille trop gentille. Si elle ne m'aurait pas eu, elle aurait quitter mon père depuis longtemps. Elle me manquera.

Et Buddy, mon bon vieux Buddy, Lui il va me manquer terriblement. C'est deux semaines on étés rempli de joie, plus que dans toute ma vie. J'ai découvert avec lui des choses que je n'aurais jamais découvertes même si je l'aurais voulu.

OUI! Nous allons partir!

Le bateau avance, dès que nous tirons les voiles.

Une brise me caresse le visage.

Cette sensation que je ressens tout au fond de mon cœur. Est-ce que de l'excitation? Du bonheur? De l'allégresse? Ou la liberté? Peutêtre que je les ressens les quatre au même moment.

Comment puis-je le savoir? J'ai rarement éprouvés ces sentiments au par-avant. Je n'es jamais été vraiment heureuse ou même libre. Tout ça grâce à mon maudit père! Il m'a privé de tant de choses. À commencer par ma jeunesse.

Nous voilà parti! Je ne reverrai plus cette vieille Angleterre, pas avant au moins un an. Je ne sens pas la mélancolie m'envahir. Aucune tristesse. Pourtant je quitte mes amis mon grand-père adoré.

Et cela ne me affecte pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi? Oui bon je me pose beaucoup trop de question.

Et maintenant au travaille!


	3. Un nouveau départ!

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ

Ça va faire deux semaine que nous sommes sur le bateau, tout se déroule bien malgré quelques membres de l'équipage vicieux.

Je ne compte plus les fois ou je me fais coller une main aux fesses.

En plus, Forester corrige les débauchés qui lèvent la main sur moi et j'en ai assez. C'est très aimable venant de lui, je sais qu'il veut bien faire, mais je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais y'a pas plus borné que lui.

-Forester, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me laisse respirer! Bordel je crois être capable de défendre mon cul toute seule!

-Relax ma belle! C'est sur que j'te défends pas mal, mais tu comprend tu es nouvelle et tu connais pas ce genre d'hommes, dehors. Tu ne sais pas qui sont les membres de mon équipage, tu sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Si tu en laisse un seul abuser, ils le feront tous crois-moi.

-Merde! Il croit tous que tu me protège parce que tu me veux dans ton lit!

-Et alors! On s'en fou. Même si c'était le cas… il ne pourra rien y faire. Allez calme-toi un peu.

Me calmer, et puis quoi encore.

-c'est un capitaine que je veux, pas une mère!

Je sors en fermant la porte avec force, mais Forester la retient. Je me dépêche à descendre à ma cabine. Bien entendu, j'entends Forester m'apostropher et dévaler les marches à ma suite. Il me rattrape à quelques mètres de ma chambre et me plaque contre le mur. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et « Mannix, si je te protège tant c'est pour ne pas te perdre, simplement» Il baisse la tête jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Je me défais aussitôt de sa « dictature » et entre directement dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est capitaine qu'il peut me draguer!

J'attends quelques minutes et entends ses pas qui s'éloignent. Il s'en va. Qu'est ce qui lui a prit? Y'a pas que l'équipage qui est vicieux. Ils se gâtent tous.

Terry entre dans la cabine une bonne demi-heure après moi.

-Mannix ça va? T'as l'air songeuse, j'veux dire plus qu'à ton habitude

-Disons que j'ai passé une journée très mais très désagréable

-On est deux dans se cas. J'me suis faite draguer trois fois juste cette après-midi

-Moi j'ai quasi été embrassé par le capitaine y'a pas plus d'une demi-heure. Donc ne te plains pas!

Terry m'a toujours comprit, elle ne pose jamais de question lorsqu'elle sent que j'me sens pas très bien. Mais elle saisit tout de suite ce que je ressens. Elle a un don pour ça et j'en suis très heureuse.

-Ces mecs dehors, ils ne savent pas quand il faut s'arrêter. C'est exagérer! Lance Terry.

- Anarchie! Rébellion!

On éclate de rire. Je n'avais pas entendu cette musique depuis une semaine dernière. Moi qui croyais que lorsqu'on est pirate on fait se que l'on veut ou presque. Je croyais qu'on s'amuserait Terry et moi. Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.

C'est pas une vie : se faire crier dessus et se faire pincer le cul!

On se couchent en souhaitant que la journée qui arrive sera meilleure.

Sept semaines plus tard, on arrive enfin à Port-Royal. Durant le voyage on a fait des pillages assez payants. Même que nous avons fait une pose sur une île de débauche ou j'ai entendu parler d'une jeune terreur… devinez quiÇa m'a un peu surpris. J'ai de plus en plus l'habitude d'entendre parler de vieux pirates. Mais cette nuit là, on parlait de moi! On disait que j'aillais devenir la nouvelle Barbe noir, sans la barbe. J'trouve ça un peu exagéré, Barbe Noir est l'un des meilleurs pirates dont j'ai entendu parler!

Mais si j'ai une mine aussi réjouis c'est surtout que j' vais pouvoir quitter les saouls du bateau. Y'a quelques personne qui vont me manquer. Surtout Davis, un très beau mec, le genre perdu un peu tout de même, un rêveur. Il est le seul à être avertit de notre départ.

On part dès ce soir, pas question de rester plus longtemps. On voulait partir en soirée, mais j'ai été comment dire « retenue » par quelque chose. Le putain qui nous sert, servait, de capitaine tenait à me parler. Il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Moi tant qu'il gardait son pantalonça ne me causait pas vraiment de problème.

-Mannix! Regarde-moi ça, cette clef peut nous permettre tout ce que nous voulons! C'est la clef qui ouvre l'une des pièces les plus remplit d'or et de diamants. C'est ce dont tous les pirates rêvent.

-Ah! Intéressant, c'est pratique à savoir.

-Capitaine! Quelqu'un veut vous avoir! C'est un de vos … clients

Client, quelle belle clientèle. Il veut se débarrasser de quelqu'un. Il va demander au capitaine de capturé une certaine personne pour ensuite l'abandonner sur une île complètement déserte. Tout ça en échange d'une petite fortune. Le monde est à l'or que voulez-vous!

- Mannix, on s'en reparlera plus tard, me dit-il avec un p'tit sourire

Tu peux toujours rêver mon gars.

Je le vois sortir en laissant la clef sur la table. Hey! Mais je suis pas stupide, si je peux être riche grâce à cette clef j'la prends. Je glisse la clef dans le foulard que j'ai au poignet, et repart comme si de rien n'était.

Je retourne voir Terry.

Elle est prête.

On sort de l'embarcation, et on se dirige vers une p'tite auberge.

- Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?

-Euh… Bonsoir, on voudrait avoir…

- Une chambre, cela tombe très bien j'ai plein de magnifique chambre. Voulez vous deux chambre séparée ou ensemble?

-Ensemble!

- Suivez-moi jeunes filles!

On entre dans une petite chambre rose avec des marguerites jaunes un peu partout. Nous nous regardons, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Terry nous propose d'aller faire un tour. Nous sortons de la chambre en parlant de comment va t'on trouver un bateau, et il faut que ça se fasse au plus vite parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent sur nous, et je crois pas que Terry voudra se prostituer pour qu'on s'enrichisse.

On entre dans un bar. Nous allons nous asseoir au fond de la salle. J'observe en silence les gens autour de nous, pendant que Terry va nous chercher de quoi boire. Elle revient avec une bouteille de rhum et me tend une bouteille de vodka. Je remarque au fond de la salle un jeune couple. L'homme est charmant, mais paraît plutôt timide. La jeune femme est très belle et elle a beaucoup de classe. J'amène le goulot jusqu'à mes lèvres tout en continuant de regarder les tourtereaux. Ils rigolent, se touchent, se prennent les mains. Comme c'est mignon !

-Ils sont attendrissants n'est-ce pas?

Je sursaute puis me retourne vers l'homme qui a parlé. Un homme au cheveux gris, assez rondelet me souris.

- C'est les Turners! Will Turner et Elizabeth Swann, qui s'appellera bientôt madame Turner.

- Ah! Merci pour le renseignement. Dis-je narquoisement

Ça m'a fait plaisir ma belle!

Apparemment, il n'a pas comprit que j'étais pas sérieuse. Bah! Tant-pis!

Terry et moi passons la soirée a réfléchire et a écouté les gens parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un officier de la marine anglaise entre dans la salle. Bien sure tout le monde se tait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit. Les gens recommencèrent à parler.

Plus tard dans la nuit, puisque tout le monde était saoul ou a peut près, je me retourna vers le bedonnant qui m'avait informé, au sujet des amoureux, pour lui poser quelques questions.

-Saalut!

-Alors ma jolie on veut me parler tout d'un coup, tu viens juste de réaliser que j'étais le plus désirable de ce bar!

-Ouais c'est ça mon gros, rêve toujours. Alors on navigue sur les océans?

-Ouais, comment tu sais ça toi?

-Bah! Tu sens l'océan. Alors qui sont les terreurs des sept mers?

-Ouf! Y'a plein de nouveaux, mais lui qui a l'avenir le plus prometteur c'est sûrement le jeune Sparrow!

-C'est qui ce Sparrow? Jamais entendu parler

-C'est le plus jeune capitaine que j'ai connu et l'un des meilleurs, le capitaine de la perle des bateaux. Le _Black Pearl._

Ça par compte, je connais. Y'a d'la chance Sparrow

Plus la soirée avançait, plus j'appréciais le petit potelé. Terry rentra à l'auberge. Je lui assura que je ne serai pas très longue. L'officier de la marine avait apparemment pris trop de rhum. J'me demande s'il voit encore clair et surtout je ne voulais pas manquer la chance de voir un haut gradé d'la marine se fait péter la gueule.

-Bonjour, jolie demoiselle, dit juste l'officier

-Salut! Dis-je un peu embarrassée

-J'peux t'offrir un verre? Ou plus si tu veux!

-Nan! Désoler! Je partais justement

-Bin non-reste un peu ma jolie, insiste t-il en me collant la main aux fesses, sauvagement

-Ouais c'est ça! J'vais rester avec toi pardi!

Je pars comme si de rien n'était, mais il me prend le bras.

Je lui fou une baffe, et ma bague lui déchire un peu de peau sur sa mâchoire. Il ne le prend pas très bien, il me tient les deux bras fermement. Je profite de mon avantage, ouais! Mon avantage. J'utilise simplement mon genouà un endroit que j'aurais du éviter si je voulais qu'il puisse un jour se reproduire. Mais j'ai pas ai-je envie que cette chose se reproduise. Il se relève, avant qu'il ne me retienne, je lui fais un crochet de droit et part pour vrai.

Je sors du bar et me rends de l'autre coté de la ruelle. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière moi. Une main se dépose sur mon épaule. Bien sur, je décroche un crochet de droit à la personne en plein sur la mâchoire.

-Oups! Désolé, je savais pas que c'était vous

-Désolé de vous avoir effrayé

C'était le jeune homme.

- Je m'appel Will Turner

-Salut Will! Moi j'suis Mannix

-Et moi Elizabeth Turner, dis la fille derrière lui avec un large sourire

-Tu sais bien te défendre.

- Oui sa m'arrive parfois. Désolé, mais j'vais devoir vous quitter. À plus les Turners

Je rentre au plus vite à l'auberge. J'entre dans la chambre et je me couche illico.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant Terry et descends prendre un petit repas léger. Oui bon y'a que des fruits et du pain. J'prends une tranche de pain avec une banane et vais m'asseoir dehors. Le soleil est brûlant, pas de nuage dans le ciel, ni une petite brise marine. Rien. L'océan en l'occurrence est simplement magnifique. Ça me fait même regretter de ne plus voguer. Je sais même pas quand je retrouverai le bonheur que j'ai ressentis lors de mon premier voyage sur la mer. Il ne me suffie que de trouver un navire. J'irai voir au port tout à l'heure qui sais, je vais peutêtre trouver mon _Black Pearl._

Après une heure, même si Terry dort encore je décide de partir au port. De toute façon, je sais que je peux pas réquisitionner un bateau à moi toute seule. Même si je le voulais, il me faudrait quelques personnes en plus.

Je pars donc vers le port.

Arrivée la bas je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire. Je me fixe peutêtre trop de critère.

Il n'y a que trois bateau intéressant : _Le Métis_, _l'espérance_ et _la nymphe des eaux._J'vais avouer que j'ai un p'tit faible pour _la nymphe des eaux, _mais bon Terry n'a pas les même goûts que moi. Mais dans le fond comme je la connais elle dira naturellement « C'est toi le capitaine»

Je rentre a l'auberge en réfléchissant a une méthode simple de voler ma futur Pearl. Quand j'entre, ma future seconde est entrain de manger une ex-mangue. Je lui parle des trois « prétendants » et comme prévue, elle me fait confiance donc se sera _la nymphe des eaux. _Nous élaborons donc un plan pour prendre la nymphe à son propriétaire. J'avoue que je sors à peut près tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Vaut mieux que je me taise et que je réfléchisse…


	4. Franchement Frappant!

Chapitre 4 : Franchement frappant !

Bordel, pourquoi je suis pas capable de réfléchir correctement. D'habitude y'a plein de bonnes idées qui me passe par la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Marche le cerveau aller, plus vite que ça!

Non! La panne d'inspiration.

Comment on pourrait voler un bateau aussi gros a deux…C'est pas un quillard.

On va avoir besoin d'aideça c'est sur.

-Terry, j'ai pas trop d'idées, si on allait le visiter, peutêtre qu'on trouverait quelque chose qui nous aiderait.

-Ouais, mais si tu veux visiter… faut d'abord s'habiller.

-Ouais bon… faudrait aller acheter du linge…Ou alors se trouver une noble qui peut nous passer quelques morceaux. Terry, j'crois que mon cerveau Re fonctionne.

-Félicitation, mais fonctionner serait le mot juste.

-Ferme-la! Et viens-t-en!

-On va ou?

-Chercher Miss Turner!

-Qui?

J'prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je me précipite dehors, Terry me suis tous en beuglant derrière moi. « Merde! Ou on va… MANNIX RIVERS RÉPOND-MOI TOUT DE SUITE»

On passe devant le marché et j'en profite pour demander mon chemin à un passant.

-Pardon, Monsieur, puis-je m'informer ou se trouve la résidence Turner?

-Bien certainement, montez la rue principale, rendez-vous ensuite jusqu'à la forge Brown. Si Monsieur Turner ni est pas, demandez a Monsieur Brown. Il pourra mieux vous renseigner que moi.

-Merci, et bonne journée

Je repars à la course, Monte la rue principale et trouve enfin la forge recherchée :

-Will ? Will Turner?

Terry me rejoint, un peu déçue de voir que je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. Même si elle ne comprend pas.

-BORDEL! WILL RÉPOND! Monsieur Brown? Will…

-J'ARRIVE

OUI! Je savais qu'il était là. Bon je doutais un peu vers la fin mais bon. C'est un tout petit détail.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous. Hey! c'est la demoiselle je fais mal au Commodore

-C'était le Commodore?

-Ouais! Tu savais pas?

-Non, mais avoir su je m'serai plus amusé à lui flanquer la honte. Euh… j'venais pour te demander une faveur

-J'crois que ma femme aimera pas

-Hein? AH NON! Pas s'te genre de faveur la… jvoulais juste piquer deux robes à ta femme.

-Ah! Attendez-moi un instant je finis l'épée du commodore et je reviens.

Il repart. Terry et moi allons l'attendre assise à la table.

-T'as frappé le commodore!

-Aussi! Mais je savais pas que c'était le commodore, mais plus j'y pense et plus j'ai le goût de le frapper ou même de le mordre. Oups!

Will revient accompagner du commodore. Par chance je suis dos a lui, il ne me reconnaît dont pas.

-Bon! Les filles on y va?

Nous partons donc dans la joie. Will nous demande pourquoi nous voulons deux robes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une totale confiance en Turner, je lui raconte donc toute l'histoire. En partant de notre fuite de la maison, en passant par notre séjour sur le bateau pirate, jusqu'à notre décision de voler un bateau de la marine anglaise. Il ne parait pas désemparé. Il ne s'arrête même pas de marcher.

Nous arrivons très vite devant une luxuriante maison. Apparemment le métier de forgeron est très payant

-Ma femme est la fille du gouverneur de Port-Royale

Il lit dans mes pensés. Nous entrons donc dans la maison qui paraît aussi luxuriante de l'extérieur qu'elle l'est a l'intérieur. Will embrassa sa femme et lui expliqua qui nous sommes, de jeunes pirates qui veulent voler un bateau, et que nous avons besoin de deux de ses robes. Elle nous salue et nous demande de la suivre. La chambre des maîtres est splendide. Elle ouvre sa garde-robe. Une garde-robe que toute femme se devrait d'avoir. Elle nous montre quelques robes qui devraient nous faire.

Brune, beige, verte, mauve et bleu

-T'aurais pas noir, rouge?

-Oui j'ai une noire et bourgogne.

-WOAH! J'en prends trois. Dis-je en souriant

-Moi j'vais prendre la verte. Lance Terry un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu la perle rare.

Nous allions mettre les robes quand Elizabeth me tend un corset.

-C'est quoi ça? …Bordel on dois pas mettre un corset.

-Non seulement toi. La robe noire est faite pour mettre un corset, malheureusement. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais mise. C'est trop dangereux pour moi les corsets. J'ai perdu connaissance le dernier coup. Et j'ai pas envie que sa recommence. Donc fais attention.

-Promis!

Je vais donc enfiler le dessous de la robe et reviens pour qu'Elizabeth m'attache le corset. Par la suite, j'essais de respirer normalement et vais enfiler le reste de la robe. Ouais bon une chose est certaine j'ai l'air d'une vraie bourgeoise. Peutêtre trop même. Je passe le reste de la journée à échafauder le plan pour le vole tu bateau. Will nous propose de nous accompagner et de nous aider à réquisitionner le bateau. Notre plan enfin élaborer, nous allons vers le port.

Will et Elizabeth restèrent sur le quai à regarder le navire des alentours. Ils surveille plutôt qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'officier. Terry et moi montons à bord du vaisseau. Je prends une voix beaucoup plus sensuel, et demande au second du bateau…

- Pardon, nous avons vu votre somptueux navire au loin, et nous nous demandions si nous pouvions vous déranger quelque instant pour faire la visite de votre… Nymphe.

-Avec plaisir Mesdames

-Merci, votre bonté est grandement appréciée, dis-je avec un petit sourire forcé il faut que je vous avoue que ma robe m'empêche de respirer, et elle est un peu serrée au niveau de la poitrine. Et de plus y'a le soleil qui me tombe dessus à cause de ma robe noire. Fait chaud!

Concentre-toi sur le but de ta visite pas sur tes petits problèmes.

-Voici le pont principal…

À la sortie des chambres, j'avais beaucoup trop de mal à respirer.

-Pardon Monsieur, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Pourrai-je aller prendre de l'air pendant que vous continuez de faire visiter à … Caroline

-Assurément mademoiselle

-Merccci!

Je me sort donc prendre de l'air, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Note à moi-même : ne jamais plus mettre de corset, même si la robe est jolie.

Je m'appuis sur la rambarde et essais de respirer ce qui n'est pas si facile. Presque plus d'air entre dans mes poumons, j'essais de détacher ou desserrer mon corset. Mais sans succès. L'air ne passe vraiment plus.

Je tombe donc directement à l'eau. Merde! Je suis les traces d'une citadine. Je ne sens presque plus rien, seulement l'eau autour de moi. Non je peux pas mourir comme ça. Un pirate ne peut mourir de la sorte. C'est une honte. Noyé! N'importe quoi. On retrouvera mon corps dans une robe en plus. Non. Il faut que je remonte. Mais je ne peux même plus bouger. C'est la fin du Capitaine Mannix Rivers? Qui n'a jamais été capitaine ! J'abandonne? Aussi facilement.

Seulement quelques secondes se sont écouler mais elles m'ont parues une éternité.

Je sens une main se déposer sur ma hanche, un bras autour de ma taille. On me ramène à la surface et me dépose sur le quai. J'entends déchirer ma robe. Et l'on me défait de cet enfer. Je recrache l'eau qui était dans mes poumons.

Un homme me soulève la tête doucement. Je reprends mon souffle puis je le reperds lorsque je recommence à voir plus clair. Ouais! Bon, je me retrouve moitié nue devant un homme étranger…étrangement sexy.

-Du calme trésor.

-Qui êtes vous?

-C'est ton sauveur Nix… lance Terry qui court sur le quai… Merci Monsieur…

-Euh… appel-moi Jack, chéri, dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue

-Merci Jack, dis-je en me levant, bien sur, je perds pied et tombe sur ce Jack

-Heu, doucement beauté, dit-il en me rattrapant, t'a l'air faible encore, attends

Il me prend dans ses bras, bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je me laisse faire. Je me surprends même à aimer ça.

Je vois Elizabeth et Will arriver.

- Jack! Après avoir sauver ma vie et celle de Will, c'est au tour de Mannix.

-Mannix… Rivers?

-Ouais! C'est mon nom. On se connaît

-Bin pas vraiment… effet j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Mais c'est une autre histoire

-Tu peux me déposer mon grand, j'crois être capable de marcher toute seule.

-t'es sure? Tu me tomberas pas dans les bras.

-Non, bordel dépose-moi à terre!

Il me déposa. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire quand lui et moi se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Sans m'en rendre compte je déposa ma main sur sa joue.

-Magnifique!

Ça tu peux le dire, dit-il en baisant légèrement la tête pour m'embrasser.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

Un coup de fusil nous sorti de nos rêveries. « Attrapé Monsieur Sparrow»

-Eh bien… Au revoir Beauté! Will, Eli…

Will lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et Jack parti en courant.

Qu'est-ce que Will a bien pu dire à Jack? SPARROW! J'ai été sauvé par JACK SPARROW!

Mais ça change pas que je n'ai aucune idée comment réquisitionner le bateau.

On rentre chez Turner. En marchant, on n'a croisé des gens, ils veulent tous trouver Jack. Pour une récompense.

Sacrifier la vie d'un homme pour des schellings. L'attacher, la corde au cou, du haut d'un poteau et ouvrir une trappe sous les pieds. Si seulement les gens ne pensaient pas qu'à eux, s'ils se mettaient dans la peau des autres. Pourquoi il ne s'imagine pas eux au bout de la corde? Comme si eux suivaient toujours les règles à la perfection !

Le monde est à l'argent!

Ouais bon sa sonne bizarre dis par quelqu'un qui s'apprête à « ravir » un bateau, doubler d'une pirate, mais bon c'est comme ça que je pense tout de même.

-Re bonjour jolies dames!

-Jack?

-J'crois bien que c'est mon nom

- Will! Enfin tu aurais du me le dire que tu l'inviterait. Je te rappelle que mon père vient souper ainsi que le commodore. Cria Elizabeth

-Le commodore? Lançons Terry, Jack et moi à l'unisson.

-Tant que le gouverneur. Répondit Will

-Mannix, j'crois qu'on va rentrer à l'auberge

-Non, restez. Seulement Jack tu va rester au deuxième étage

-J'vais rester avec lui. Le commodore risquera de se rappeler de moi

-En robe, il ne te reconnaîtra jamais.

-Oublie la robe! Je reste en haut.

-Moi aussi!

-Terry vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça! Vous allez mettre une robe et faire comme si vous étiez une cousine de Will.

-Une cousineÇa fais quoi une cousine?

-Vous n'avez pas de cousine?

-Peutêtre, mais j'ai plus de famille… sauf Mannix

-Et bien tu vas être ma sœur! Tu sais ce que ça fait une sœur donc je suis ton frère!

-Génial

Elizabeth et moi allons là haut en tirant Terry par le bras etnous l'aidons à s'habiller. Cette fois elle a une robe bleu ciel avec de la dentelle blanche. Sa robe est très, mais très décolletée. Elle porte aussi un soutien qui lui fait paraître la poitrine plus… généreuse.

-Si le commodore reste indifférent à ça ma puce, il est aux hommes c'est certain.

-ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'attirer le commodore Norrington

-On te comprend!

-C'est déjà ça.

On arrive près des escaliers Terry et moi. Elizabeth est entrain de se changer.

-Les Mecs voici la nouvelle Terry Noone.

-Ferme-la!

Will et Jack regardèrent Terry descendre lentement, mais sûrement.

-J'vais me casser la figure

-Si on oubli son attitude négative et ses propos disons… grossiers. C'est plutôt réussi. Lança Jack

Elizabeth descendit une demi-heure après totalement transformée. Elle c'était relevé les cheveux et deux petites mèches quasi blondes et frisottées tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe verge d'or, une couleur que je n'affection pas particulièrement, mais qui lui va à ravir. Cette couleur fait ressortir ses yeux marrons.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. C'était le moment pour Jack et moi de monter à l'étage. Elizabeth nous montra une pièce juste à gauche des escaliers. Et Terry resta un peu avec nous.

-De cette pièce, vous pourrez regarder ce qui se passe et entendre ce qui se dit. Mais ne parlez pas trop fort ou alors changer de chambre. Terry vous descendrez quand bon vous semblez.

-Jamais ça fait l'affaire! Dit-t-elle désespérée

Elle descendit. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'sens bizarre avec Jack. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me fixe. Mais quand j'me retourne il regarde soit ailleurs, soit il tourne la tête.

La discussion en bas n'est pas très intéressante. Norrington ne fait que poser des questions à Elizabeth. Du genre : est-ce que Will la rend heureuse? Crétin, si elle est encore avec lui, sûrement!

- Terry tu descends! Et tu mets un peu de vie dans cette discussion! S'il te plaît!

-D'accords

Terry Descend doucement. Elle va à la table et se présente. Jack éclate de rire.

- Quoi?

-Regarde Norrington.

Je regarde et souris. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, c'est tout juste s'il ne bave pas. Terry s'approche de lui et lui ferme la bouche. Jack et moi nous regardons et éclatons de rires. Nos rires résonnent dans la salle. Merde! Ils nous ont probablement entendu rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Dit Norrington en se levant

-Oh! Désolé, c'était sûrement mes chiens. Ils n'aimeent pas que je les laisse seuls.

-Oh! Ce n'est pas grave.

Jack hurla comme un animal.

-N'importe quoi! Arrête Jack! Faut dire que tu imite très bien les loups

-Que veux-tu? Je suis une bête.

-Y'a une différence entre être une bête et être bête!

Terry s'assit entre Norrington et Will.

-Je suis Terry… Turner

-Oh! Donc vous êtes la sœur de William? Demanda le Gouverneur.

-Exactement, dit Will, nous nous sommes retrouver… il y a de ça près de deux mois.

-Et je suis venu pour connaître un peu la vie de mon grand frère adoré, dans les Caraïbes.

-Port Royal vous plait-il?

-Oui, c'est une ville plaine d'entrain. Les festivals…le marché et…tout le reste. Répondit Terry en souriant tout en inspectant Norrington

- D'où nous venez-vous?

-Directement de l'Angleterre……

………

-J' m'emmerde, il dise rien d'intéressant! Lança Jack

-J'avoue, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faireÇa ferait pas très bonne impression si tu descendais.

-On n'a juste à dire que je suis l'époux de Terry

-Ouais c'est ça. Rêver ça coûte pas cher.

-Comment ça rêver ça coûte pas cher? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Bin…Ça veut dire que t'auras pas à débourser beaucoup d'argent. Dis-je un p'tit sourire narquois aux lèvres. De toute façon tu es pas le fantasme de beaucoup de femmes.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, tout en faisant une petite moue.

Je lui souris et me retourna pour écouter la conversation. Il se rapprocha, un peu trop près même, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Un souffle calme et chaud. Une respiration qui me fit frissonner. Je ferma les yeux pour écouter la respiration du pirate.

Il passa sa main sur mon dos, puis la déposa sur le cadre de porte. Il me dit en murmurant « Alors, je suis toujours pas un fantasme. »Cette fois c'est à son tour d'avoir un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je suis sorti de mon petit moment « d'inadvertance » par le fracas d'un verre de cristal.

J'entendis les dires de Terry :

-Je suis vraiment navrée Elizabeth! Non… Laisse, je vais nettoyer.

-Laisser-moi le faire, il serait déplorable que deux jeunes femmes se blessent en nettoyant des parts cristal. Je vous en pris.

-Merci Commodore, c'est trop aimable à vous.

-Je vous prie de m'appeler James, Miss

-Dans ce cas appelé moi Terry

-Avec le plus grand plaisir.

- Mais laisser moi, James, vous aider. Terry avait pris sa serviette de table et épongeait dooooucement les cuisses du commodore (Qui n'avait pas l'air de détester!)

-Terry, lança Elizabeth, tu devrais aller nourrir tes chiens.

-Oui j'y vais. Terry fit un petit sourire, franchement dragueurà Norrington.

Elle disparut à la cuisine.

Norrington ramassa les fracas de ce qui fut un verre, et alla se rassoire.

Terry ressortit une assiette de fruits à la main.

-Elle nous amène des fruits. Eux mangent du porc, nous des bananes!

-Sparrow, je mange que des fruits, pense pas juste à toi

-J'pense pas juste à moi, je pense au porc…aille qu'est-ce que t'insinue?

-Rien. Mais tu pense qu'a toi!

-Salut vous deux! Tiens Mannix. Euh… Jack, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Jack regarde mon assiette, qui a l'air forte appétissante. Les fruits sont bien disposés.

-J'vais prendre des fruits moi aussi. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ok! Je reviens.

Elle revient avec le repas de Jack.

-Merci!

-Terry, comment ça se passe? Avec Norrington

-Il est plutôt sympa. Je m'attendrais à m'ennuyer, mais il est même très amusant. Bon j'y retourne. À tout à l'heure.

Jack et moi commençons à manger en silence. Mais très vite on recommence à déconner.

Je mangeais ma carambole et je reçu un raisin directement dans ma chemise. Jack me sourit. Je m'approcha, lascivement, avec un raisin et lui écrasa dans l'oreille.

-C'est Ignoble! Dit jack en m'attrapant le bras

-Tu parles! Moi, j'ai un raisin dans la chemise.

-Ah! Tu veux peutêtre que j'te l'enlève.

-Oh! Non! Recule Sparrow

-Pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Je suis armé, je prit une banane

-J'mis connais en banane, il pris une banane

-Quelle sorte? Dis-je ironiquement

-laisse moi enlevé le raisin et t'auras peutêtre ta réponse.

Et notre guerre continua une dizaine de minutes. Elle aurait pu durer plus ou finir autrement(-), mais Will apparut dans la pièce(-).

J'étais dans les bras de Jack, et me bouchait les oreilles au cas ou Jack voudrait se venger du raisin déclencheur.

-Qu'est-ce que…Merde! De vrais enfants, on peut pas vous laisser dix minutes seuls. On vous entend jusqu'au salon.

-Ah! Vous êtes au salon?

-T'a offert un digestif j'espère.

-Calmez-vous un peu.

-On faisait juste s'amuser un peu. Will, oubli pas le digestif!

-Jack, coucher!

-C'est vrai que cette envie me prend en ce moment.

Répond Jack en me regardant. Je me dépris de son emprise. Will partit en souriant.

-On n'est mieux de ramasser. Sinon je connais deux bâtards qui vont se faire « grogner »

Il se mit à genoux et commença à nettoyer.

-Jack, bouge pas.

-Quoi?

-T'es plus attirant à quatre pattes et t'as un morceau d'orange dans les cheveux. Attend…Tiens.

On ramassa toutes les parties de fruits qui traînait.

-Sparrow, c'est moi ou le plancher colle beaucoup.

-Hmm! Pourtant les fruits viennent des arbres comme le bois. Ça devrait être bon pour le bois…

-…T'es vraiment con, ou c'est un genre que tu te donnes?

Ça doit être le raisin que tu m'as écrasé dans l'oreille qui me fait cet effet.

-Peutêtre.

-J'te jure que j'aurai ma revanche sur s'te coup là.

-Hey! Comme je t'ai dis tout à l'heure rêver ne coûte pas cher.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans me regarder.

« Tu sais lire»

-Hein?

-Est-ce que tu sais lire?

-Euh… ouais. Je suis fille d'avocat, donc j'ai appris à lire et à écrire très jeune. Pourquoi cette question?

- Boff! Curiosité.

-Toi, tu sais lire?

-Ouais…. J'peux te poser une autre question…

-Ouais

-Pourquoi t'es devenue pirate?

-C'est une question que je pourrais te retourner… Je suis pas faite pour être femme au foyer, il faut que je bouge. J'ai vu ma mère trop souvent se faire marcher sur les pieds par des hommes. Elle se laissait trop facilement faire. Elle ne prenait pas sa place. Je ne voulais pas que sa m'arrive.

-Je suis sur que tu ne t'serais pas laisser faire. Tu l'aurais pris ta place.

-Peutêtre, mais j'ai pas prit le risque de pas réussir, ainsi je me suis sauvée de chez nous avec Terry et suis allée chez mon grand-père. Charles Forester m'a découvert la bas. Il savait que je voulais partir loin d'ici. Il m'a aidé à m'aventurée dans la piraterie. Et je suis partit j'en avais assez des pirates vicieux qui étaient sur le navire. Je suis partie.

Il s'assit sur une des quelques chaises de la pièce et me regarda en silence. Il était calme, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du dire. J'alla m'asseoir sur le bureau. « Jack, Qu'est-ce que t'as»

-Rien.

Il fixait un point sur le mur, ferma les yeux quelque instant, puis les ouvrit de nouveau. Il remarqua que je me questionnais à son sujet.

-J'ai rien je t'assure, je suis seulement fatigué

C'est un pirate il est habitué de ne pas dormir plusieurs jours de suite. Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas la vérité?

Probablement parce qu'il est pirate.

-Je reviens.

Je me lève et vais voir, plutôt écouter si le commodore et le gouverneur sont sur le point de partir. Apparemment non, ils mangent le dessert donc il reste la salade. On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Je reviens dans le petit bureau. Sparrow est endormit sur la chaise.

-Sparrow tu te ramollis mon beau.

Je vais chercher, sur la pointe des pieds, une couverture dans une chambre. Jack me fait de plus en plus penser à un enfant. Il s'endort en quelques minutes, il agit aussi comme un enfant. Et il fait toujours des grimaces. Ce qui, avouons le, lui donne un certain charme. Ses p'tites mimiques, sa démarche, sa façon de parler à lui, son p'tit côté drague… Ouais bon, vous savez de quoi je parle.

Tout ce qui fait de Jack, Jack.

Je resta donc seule pendant une bonne heure. Jusqu'à ce que Elizabeth vienne me chercher.

-C'est bon, ils sont partis… T'as assommé Jack ou quoi!

-non il s'est endormi quand j'ai tourné le dos. Bon alors je peux sortir?

Elle me céda place.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.


	5. les aveux

Miss Trompy :

Bon, un autre chapitre publié. :D J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Au moins Sexiest Jack était dans le précédent :D

Désoler de vous faire attendre, mais je suis une fille très occupé, les études, les ami(e)s, les loisirs, les devoirs et tout le reste.

Mais bon je suis pas tour seule a avoir sa ! lol Jva essayer d'améliorer mes Updated :D.

Oui bon on va essayer ! Donc Trompy Ta yeule !

P.S : J'avais publié récemment le 5eme chapitre mais je l'ai remouved, pour le continuer un tit peu…

Bonne lecture

-

Chapitre 5 : les aveux

J'ai passé une nuit mouvementée. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, un cauchemar dans lequel je ne pouvais pas venir en aide à mon équipage. J'entendais crier mon nom et je voyais une femme. Elle se faisait menacer par un pistolet. Je la regardais sans l'aider. Puis j'entendais Terry crier. Ses cris résonnent encore dans mon crane « PIA ! ENFIN MANNIX AIDES-LA » Et je ne bougeais toujours pas.

Déroutée par mon rêve, je me leva de mon lit et descendis à la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je me demande qui était cette jeune fille, son visage m'était étrangement familier. En passant devant le bureau ou Sparrow c'était endormi quelque heure plus tôt, j,eu un sourire satisfait. Pourquoi ?

Sûrement parce que j'ai fatigué un des pirates les plus redouté des océans. Ou simplement le fait de m'avoir amusé toute la soirée avec un homme, avouons-le, très sympathiqueà la fois, mystérieux et original…

Elizabeth lui avait sens doute proposer une chambre, et il était maintenant dans un profond sommeil, qu'aucun bruit ne pourrait dissiper.

Arrivé à la cuisine, un lieu que je n'apprécie pas énormément, il y a toujours des bruits étranges. Et c'est toujours là que les animaux en quête de nourritures sont.

D'ailleurs il me semblait avoir entendu un petit bruit aigu. Probablement un rongeur qui grignotait par-là.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu. Un bleu magique que j'avais découvert lors de mon arrivé aux Caraïbes.

Le ciel été beaucoup moins sombre que celui de l'Angleterre. Je me demandais même si c'était le même. La lune ne décrivait qu'un tout petit croissant, lorsqu'elle n'était pas totalement cachée par un petit nuage sombre.

Les yeux fermés, je me laissais bercer par le roulement de la mer à proximité, par les bruits du vent dans les palmiers ou dans les buissons.

Pas un bruit était du d'origine humaine…Quoique le ruissellement, de la petite fontaine dans le jardin, n'était pas très naturel… Il y avait aussi ce bruit, près de mon oreille. Une…respiration. Je figeais donc sur place. La main sur mon épée. Buddy m'avait toujours dit de dormir avec une épée ou une dague, et aujourd'hui je le remercie. Si j'avais eu un peu froid, ce souffle chaud m'aurait peutêtre réchauffé, mais pour le moment j'avais plutôt des frissons.

La chose à mes côtés ne bougea point. Peutêtre été t-elle figeai, aussi effrayé que moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette idée qui me redonna la fonction de mes membres, mais j'en été ravie. Je me tourna vers la gauche tout en sortant mon épée. Qui se logea au creux de sa gorge ! L'individu était apparemment aussi surpris que moi. Lui, probablement à cause de l'épée tranchante sous sa gorge. Moi, plutôt étonnée et heureuse d'avoir trouvé la force de lever mon épée.

Nous restâmes là sans bouger. J'attrapa l'homme par le collet de sa chemise, et le tira pour le rapprocher de la lumière de la lune. Il était trop penché et qui plus est si je lâchais prise. Il se ramassait à quatre pattes devant moi, comme un animal.

Dès que je vis son visage je le lâcha et il tomba bienà genoux.

« -Alors sa t'amuse ?

-Un peu, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres me laissant découvrir quelques dents en or.

-T'aurais pu parler… Et si j'aurais décidé de te trancher la gorge d'un cou…

-Ban ! Tant pis. J'aurais été dans la merde jusqu'aux épaules…Et plus de cou

Nous nous regardions en silence. Lui avec son ultime sourire, dragueur.

-Arrête de sourire bêtement ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle, Hein ?

-Rien. C'est juste que je suis là à tes genoux… t'es en chemise de nuit… plutôt courte.

Cette fois je lui balança un coup de pied de le ventre et me retourna, en tenant ma chemise. « Connard »

-C'est bon j'me lève… Allez part pas.

-C'est sur que j'ai envie de rester avec un mec qui regarde en dessous de ma chemise de nuit ! Ban voyons ! J'adore ça moi les voyeurs…

-D'accord calme-toi ! Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai pas regarder…

-Ban ouais ! J'ai te croire moi. Je suis pas aussi stupide que tes conquêtes, mon grand…

-J'te considère pas comme une conquête, sinon j'aurais regardé…Reste toujours que… J'aimerai bien que tu sois une de mes conquêtes.

-Ferme-la Sparrow…

(bien sûr, il ne m'écouta pas)

-Alors on n'est une lève tôt… ou une couche tard ?

-Comme si tu voulais vraiment savoir ça !

-J'vais t'avouer qu'oui, je voudrais savoir d'où tu viens, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Qui es-tu ? …

…J'ai passé une soirée à déconner avec toi, mais j'te connais pas…je sais seulement que tu te nomme Mannix Rivers… Je suis pas très avancé, puisque tout le monde connaît ton nom. Le nom d'un pirate des plus prometteur !

Il se rapprochait de moi dangereusement. Je pouvais sentir son haleine sur mon visage. En me retournant pour monter à ma chambre, je me pris à sourire. « Pourquoi veux-tu me connaître ?

-Peut être parce que tu m'intrigue… Alors qui es-tu ?

-Mannix Rivers, je lui souris et traversa le salon.

La fenêtre de ma chambre donnait sur le jardin. Elle était ouverte ce qui me permettait d'écouter le chant de la nuit, mais j,'était incapable de m'endormir en pensant que Sparrow était en bas. Ce demandant qui je suis. La nuit me faisait penser à notre discussion. Je me leva donc pour fermer la fenêtre. Je ferma les yeux et je m'assoupis aussitôt.

Un bruit petit cri suivi d'un fracas me réveilla. Quelqu'un était dans ma chambre.

Une odeur de lavande, de menthe et de cannelle flottait dans ma chambre.

Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ma trousse.

Je me leva doucement, sans un bruit, mais il n'y avait personne. La porte et la fenêtre étaient toujours fermée. Quelque chose frôla mes mollets très rapidement. Je me retournais et vis une petite queue poilue sous le lit. Un petit animal était apparemment entré par la fenêtre lorsque je parlais avec Sparrow. Je présume qu'il a été attiré par l'odeur de mon sac, et qu'il a été effrayé par les bruits, lorsque plusieurs bouteilles se sont cassées.

Je me baissa pour voir l'animal. C'était un petit singe. Un petit ouistiti. Il était en grande partie blanc, avec une longue queue noir. Ses yeux me regardèrent, il était troublé.

« Ouais ! T'es aussi perdu que moi ! Attends-moi là mon grand…

Je descendis en cuisine et remonta, quelques instants plus tard, avec un plateau de petits fruits.

-T'es pas d'ici toi non plus …t'es un ouistiti… du brésil non ?… Mieux vaut ne pas attendre ta réponse. Elle parle avec les singes !… Tu vois-je suis folle… Ouais ! C'est ça l'explication la plus plausible. Seule et folle ! HEY ! Mange pas trop vite p'tit glouton !

Je passa donc l'après-midi avec le p'tit singe qui s'avoua être de bonne compagnie. Et très docile. Je lui parlais, et il me répondait d'un p'tit couinement, comme s'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire…ou ce que je disais. J'me lia donc d'amitié avec mon p'tit singe que je le…la nomma Finia, qui veux dire libre en grec.

Je l'avais nommée ainsi parce qu'elle était livre de partir quand t'elle le souhaiterait. Je crois bien que c'était une manière de me rassurer, car oui, j'étais libre moi aussi. De partir lorsque bon me semblerais.

Je m'habilla et décida de présenter ma novelle amie à Terry. J'avais mon habituel pantalon, ma chemise et mon bustier noir. Un foulard rouge sang tombait sur mes hanches. On pouvait nettement voir mes formes sous cet apparence. Je descendis les escaliers. Will et Jack discutaient au salon. Sparrow était habituellement subtile pour ce qui était de montrer ses sentiments. Mais cette fois je pus lire en lui. C'était très clair. Ilne pris même pas la peine sortir son nez de son verre de porto, peutêtre de peur que sa vision se trouble. Il me relookait avec envie. Je le fixais, aussi. S'il avait prêté attention à mon visage, il aurait clairement compris…Regarde ailleurs ! Il continua tout de même à me regarder. Il m'examinaitévaluait chaque partie de mon corps. S'attardant sur mes hanches et quelque part disons plus bas que les yeux. Puis, il s'arrêta sur mon épaule. Il ne devait pas apprécier les bêtes puisqu'il, détourna le regard et recommença son débat avec le forgeron.

-Nix ! C'est quoi ça…cette bête, me lança Terry dégoûtée

-Je te présente Finia. La pauvre ! Je l'avais enfermée cette nuit, sans m'en apercevoir. Elle n'est pas sauvage…

-PAS SAUVAGE ! MERDE NIX ! C UN SINGE, ELLE EST SAUVAGE !

-Relax ! j'veux dire… elle a été dressée. Elle se laisse approcher sans broncher ni morde

-NIX ! C'est un singe, qui voudrait d'un signe, qui ? Sauf toi, pourrait gaspiller de la monnaie pour dresser un primate. Terry s'approcha de moi me touchant l'épaule.

Avant que je n'aie pu rajouter quelque chose, Finia se jeta à terre et grogna en montrant les crocs. Comme un chien voulant protéger son maître ! Terry Recula me lançant un regard assassin « PAS SAUVAGE ! Tu parle !

-Miss Terry !Reculez d'un pas doouceement, et calmez-vous. Dès que le macaque ne se sentira plus en danger il se calmera aussi, Miss Rivers…Jack me regardait sans me fixer dans les yeux. Vous reprendrez la bête et rassurer-la, dites-lui que Terry n'est pas une menace.

Nous nous exécutâmes, Finia se cala sur mon épaule. Elle avait repris son regard docile, et inoffensif.

Terry la regardait puis me regardait l'air arrogant juste avant d'ajouter « C'est ça sale bête fait ta sournoise ! Sale connerie ! Euh…Merci …Jack !

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec un singe aussi.

-Mannix qu'est-ce qui ta pris d'amener cette connerie ici !

-Il était dans ma chambre. J'ai simplement voulu…

-Très bien maintenant débarrasse-toi de lui ! Tout de suite !

-Depuis quand me donne-tu des ordres ?

-QUOI ! Merde Nix ! Tu vas pas le garder !

-Peutêtre, si j'ai envie !

- MANNIX ! TU…tu sais bien que je suis allergique aux animaux ! J'ai les yeux qui deviennent rouge et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je t'en supplie ne garde pas cet animal.

-Merde ! C'est vrai ! Je trouvais ça sympa d'avoir un animal qui nous représente.

-Ouais ! Bon ! Un poisson ça te dit Ça doit être le seul animal dont je ne suis pas allergique. Un trouvera bien quelque chose pour nous représenter ! Un oiseau peut être…

-Tu rêve ! Pas de corbeau sur mon rafiot ! Et bien Finia, nos chemins vont ce séparer là. Bebye !

Finia comprend sans doute ce que je voulais dire, puisqu'elle sort aussitôt et reprend le chemin vers sa maison. Enfin, J'espère.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Mannix. Mais c'était moi ou le singe…Ouais ! Bon je sais, je suis pas un homme, donc on peut moins vouloir se sacrifier main c'est que …

-Le bateau !

-Quoi ? J'te parle d'Homme et tu veux parler de bateau ! Mannix arrête de passer du coq à l'âne…

-De toute façon un homme et un bateau c'est pareil.

-On a pas la même perception !

-Bah ! C'est vrai. Ça a besoin de quelqu'un pour le… diriger… Ça vogue sur le « mer »… et ça abrite plein de p'tits monde…

Les gars me regardèrent avec le même sourire, et un sourcil en relevé. Pendant que les filles me beuglèrent, outrées « MANNIX ! LE PROCHAIN COUPS QU'UNE COMPARAISON DE CE GENRE LA, TE PASSE PAR LA TÊTE, GARDE-LA POUR TOI D'ACCORD !

-Euh…D'accord… Mais si cela concerne…

-NON !

-Alors, je pourrais plus…

Terry me coupa du dernier « NOOON » de la discussion, mais elle riait. Elle savait donc ce que je voulais dire…

-D'accord. Je la regarda l'air honteux.

-Fais pas ces yeux là ! … Tu pourras le faire, mais seulement quand on est toutes les deux…sur TON bateau !

-Promis ! Parole… de…NAN ! Je mets pas ma parole là dessus. Dis-je avec un sourire blagueur. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on bouffe ? Je meurs de faim… une faim de loup. Agrrrrre !

J'évita de justesse la claque de Elizabeth, mais Terry avait vu ce que j'aillais faire et m'envoya un poing dans le ventre. « D'accord j'ai compris le message…Mais appelé-moi quand y'aura d'la bouffe » Je passa devant Jack et Will. Ceux-ci étaient mort de rire et me lancèrent un clin d'œil. « Arrêtez de rire, crétins ! Ou j'vous… Tant pis Sparrow » Je lui balança mon tibia sur le ventre, lui souri et remonta dans ma chambre.

Je passa une bonne heure à mettre de l'ordre dans mon nécessaire à plante. C'était plutôt décevant. Mes sachets de menthe, de lavande, de cannelle, de valériane, de ginseng et de sauge étaient déchirés. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable, mais il fallait réparer les dégâts. « LE BATEAU ! OUI ! Ya rien de plus facile ! On a qu'a utiliser Sparrow… TERRY »

Je dévala escalier en ratant quelque marche.

-TERRY ! Je sais ! Cela nous sautait carrément aux yeux ! Viens, je t'expliquerais dans ma chambre. Je la tira par le poignet

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux… J'étais dans une parti d'échec avec Sparrow…

-En parlant de lui…J'en es besoin…

-NIX ! Vas lui dire à lui, pas à moi !

-Quoi ? Nah… Dans le sens que pour avoir La Nymphe, il te suffira de manipuler Sparrow de le convaincre de te l'offrir…

-Et pourquoi _moi,_ ce pourrait très bien être toi…Tu l'intrigue, non ?

- Tu sais ça comment toi ? T'écoute aux portes maintenant ?

-Premièrement ça se lit sur son visage, Mannix si tu faisais attention ! Observe comment il te regarde. Il te dévore des yeux Nix. Ouais bon !Ya tout de même quelque chose à regarder… Ta jolie frimousse, tes yeux jade parfois doux, mais surtout amusés. Tes beaux cheveux brun foncé. Et avouons-le ! Tes formes… irréprochables. Tus ais que tu me fais réellement chier…

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Y'a une autre raison. Mannix quand tu fais pas attention j'entends ce que tu dis. Des fois ça me plait, mais d'autres des fois j'me sens mal d'entendre tous ce que tu te raconte. Si tu ne me les dis pas c'est que tu veux pas. Alors je devrais pas savoir ce que tu pense… Je suis… Désolée…Je suis une bête de foire comme disais ma mère. Un monstre. Mais la chose qui me répugne le plus, c'est de ne pas te l'avoir dis plutôt. Je t'ai caché un secret, pendant que j'entendais les tiens. Je suis vraiment horrible. Et j'en suis navrée si tu ne veux plus de moi, comme seconde…

Écoute Terry… Je t'en veux pas du tout. C'est normal de cacher des choses, même à sa meilleure amie et à sa sœur. Et tu n'es pas une bête de foire, tu es…Exceptionnelle. Tu es spéciale. Et je suis extrêmement fière d'être ta p'tite sœur chérie… Et ta meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! Avoir une seconde qui pourra me comprendre… Tu saisiras tous les petits problèmes sans que je n'aie à inquiéter les autres. Et ça va un énorme avantage. Je ferai une énorme erreur en te renvoyant. Tu seras le membre le plus important du navire… et tu seras à jamais la plus importe à mes yeux, je te le promets.

-NIX ! Je t'adore !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je la serra dans mes bras, mes yeux commençaient aussi à chauffés. Mais je devais gâcher ce petit moment « d'égarement»

-Alors, Terry, tu crois que _je_ devrais manip… convain… charmer Sparrow ?

-Pour le charmer ça ne sera pas trop dur. Il est déjà sous ton envoûtement Nix. Quel-homme ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ?

-Arrête de faire ça

-De faire quoi ?

-Me complimenter, je ne mérite pas ces louanges là et tu le sais bien

-Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que les autres n'ont pas le courage de te dire. T'as tout pour toi Nix. Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, rusée, occasionnellement innocente, mais c'est ce qui fait un peu ton charme. Tu magne très bien l'épée et par-dessus tout tu es marrante. Tu dédramatise tout et tu rends ça comique. Je crois que c'est cette facette que j'envie le plus. Donc oui je crois que c'est toi qui auras le plaisir de persuader Sparrow à conquérir le bateau pour nous. Aussi lâche que nous sommes, c'est vrai, on laisse faire un autre pirate réquisitionner une embarcation à notre place.

-Oui ! Mais tout est dans l'art de persuasion. Il faut être patiente, charmante et … innocente.

-Et t'as toujours tes plantes…Il doit bien en avoir une qui…augmente les désirs charnels.

-Terry t'es ignoble! J'veux pas qu'il me saute dessus… Mais je dois bien avoir quelque chose qui puisse faire l'affaire. La Berce augmente l'appétit sexuel. La Damiana aussi. Je vais lui préparer un mélange de berce, de café, je vais mettre un peu de damiana. Et de ginseng. Avec un peu de miel.

-Sparrow s'en est fini de toi mon beau !

-Tu l'as dis. Si avec ça il n'a pas envie de moi… qu'est-ce qui va le faire.

-Ton cul va faire l'affaire j'crois.

-Ferme-la !

-J'te l'ai dis Nix, tu l'as charmer et j'en suis certaine… Mais il ne marchera pas dans le jeu sauf si…

-Sauf s'il ne m'a pas vu depuis longtemps…

-Exactement ! Sauf, comment on va faire ça ?

-Y'a deux possibilité…

-Soit que tu fais comme s'il te connaissait depuis toujours… ou tu laisse courir les choses quelques années ce qui fera beaucoup plus d'effet !

-Comment ça ? Plus d'effet ?

-Bin oui ! Genre… Tu le drague un peu puis tu disparais… j'en sais rien moi, retourne en Angleterre quelques années, puis tu reviens… ET VLAN ! Dans les dents, tu vas lui faire un choc et il sera à ta merci…

-Sauf s'il m'en veut à m…

-Il ne t'en voudra pas. Il sera trop heureux de te revoir, mais il faudrait que tu le « rencontre » par hasard. Dans un bar, une auberge, chez les Turners… Tu comprends ?

-Ouais Ça pourrait marcher…

Ça va marcher !

Elle avait tellement d'entrain que je ne pouvais refuser de jouer le jeu. Ban ! C'était pas si dure que ça ! Quelques petites insultes, une claque ou deux, une main baladeuse qui passe et repasse, un petit sourire coquin et l'affaire est dans la poche ! Ensuite viens la disparition. Je pourrais toujours aller voir Buddy en Angleterre. Mais comment si rendre sans bateau…

-Fais-toi passer pour une bourgeoise très fortunée.

-PAS UNE AUTRE ROBE !

-Sans corset… On ira t'en acheter quelques-unes cette après midi…Et je vais faire pareil… Il te reste beaucoup d'argent ?

-Bin ! J'en manque pas pourquoi ? Il t'en reste plus ?

-Si un peu…assez pour… une robe.

-TERRY ! Bien je t'en paierais une.

-Merci !

Nous partîmes en après-midi, Elizabeth, Terry, moi et bien certainement Jack. Il fallait bien commencer un jour. Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux ! Elizabeth voulait nous mener dans une boutique très connue et très populaire_. Chez Perdiante_. Mais je n'affectionne déjà pas les robes, mais si en plus plusiques femmes on la même que moi…pas question. « Eli, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses à moitiés. Si je dois m'acheter des robes je veux qu'elles soient uniques »

Je descendis l'allée principale et j'entra chez une petite couturière. Les robes que j'allais acheter allaient me coûter les yeux de la tête, mais j'aurais vraiment l'air d'une fortunée bourgeoise. De toute façon c'était un investissement.

Dès que j'entra, je remarqua la couturière ! Elle était toute petite, légèrement grassouillette, mais avait un très beau visage. Elle devait avoir près trente ans. Elle était entrain de terminer une robe sur un mannequin vivant. La femme qui l'essayait, devais avoir atteint la quarantaine.

Jack entra en trombe derrière moi. Il marcha vers moi et me dit un bref « officiers »

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux filles entrèrent.

La couturière avança vers moi.

-Puis-je vous-aidez ? Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds. On pouvait lire sur son visage « Oh ! Qu'oui je peux »

-Oui et bien je voudrais acheter …trois robes.

Son air grave s'effaça tout de suite et elle me sourit. Son sourire était sincère, mais effrayant et édenté. À ce moment là j'étais contente d'avoir bénéficier de fruits et de légumes verts toute mon enfance.

-Suivrez-moi ! … Avez-vous des préférences dans le tissu ou dans les couleurs… Euh !…C'est pour qu'elle occasion.

-J'aimerais… En avoir deux dans un tissu léger et une pour les temps frisquets.

-Et pour ce qui est des couleurs…

-Euh ! Et bien… Rouge framboise, noir… et blanc…

-Très bien… asseyez-vous, je vais vous montrer les tissus que j'ai pour le moment.

Elle me fit toucher à tous les tissus de sa boutique, pour par la suite découvrir que ceux que je désirais était dans les six premiers choix.

-Très bien… Debout ! Je vais prendre vos mensurations. Enlevez votre chemisier s'il vous plait.

-Euh…

-Vous devez vous déshabiller si vous ne voulez pas fausser les chiffres. Il n'y a que vos amies, votre mari et moi dans l'échoppe. Ne soyez pas gênez.

-Je ne suis pas son mari…

-Amant, mari cela revient au même… Allez.

-Euh ! Terry, qui était morte de rire, tira Sparrow par le bras et lança : Très bien, Monsieur retournez-vous. Vous gênez mademoiselle.

-J'en ai déjà vu d'autres… Terry ! Lâche-moi ! Aïe ! Très bien je me retourne !

J'enlevais doncà contrecœur, ma chemise bouffante et mon petit corset. Aussitôt les mesures fut prisent, je me rhabilla, au grand désarroi de Sparrow. La couturière m'avait passé un dessous de robe. Elle travaillait très rapidement. Tellement vite, qu'à la fin de la journée les plans étaient déjà tous montés. Nous pouvions passer les chercher dans seize jours. Jack brisa le silence ; « Mais vous aller être ravissante les filles dans ces robes »

Nous répondîmes en même temps.

-Merci Sparrow.

Terry et Elizabeth rentrèrent directement au manoir. Je préférais me promener un peu avant la tomber de la nuit. Jack insista pour rester avec moi, puisque le cartier n'est pas très sécuritaire pour une jeune fille. Le moment était opportun. « Sparrow j'peux te poser une question » Je pris son silence pour un oui.

-Pourquoi tu voulais absolument rester ! Tu sais très bien que je sais me défendre.

-Oui ! Je sais que tu peux te défendre, mais je voulais pas rentrer aussi tôt, alors tu as dis que tu restais donc j'en es profité. Si tu tiens à ce que je parte… t'as qu'à le dire…

-Oui, j'aimerais.

-Oh ! Très bien… Je pars… Au revoirà tout à l'heure.

-Mais si tu peux rester, crétin !

-Comment ça crétin… Tu veux qu'on parle de toi c'est ça ?

-Ban ! Pourquoi pas ça serait plus intéressant ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire sur moi ?

-Euh…T'es une garce.

-Pathétique !

-C'est ça ! Et toi qu'est-ce que t'as à dire sur moi sauf que je suis crétin…

-T'es un porc…

-Mais encore…

Je me rapprochais de lui, tout doucement.

-T'es un sal menteur…

-Arrête ça me fais peur.

Un pas de plus.

-T'as l'air stupide avec tes mimiques…étranges.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mes mimiques !

-Mais j'en rien contre tes mimiques…je les trouve même comiques…

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je lui chuchotais, pour ainsi direà l'oreille :

-Tu es loin d'être repoussant…t'es stupide, mais…

-Mais…

Le coup fatal, je collais à présent mon bassin contre le sien. Il parut surpris, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Mais… Sexy

Cela eu l'effet voulu. Il se baissa, et juste au moment ou il allait m'embrasser, il me chuchota « Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques »

-M'en fiche… J'crois pas être déçue

Il se baissa pour m'embrasser et mon dos courba. Ce qui n'eu rien pour arranger la situation. Une situation que je n'avais pas « calculé. » Le plaisir. Il embrassait comme un dieu. Je me surpris même à grogner.

Je grognais de plaisir, mon côté écossais reprenait le dessus. Mon père aurait ragé s'il avait vu cela. Ma mère était écossaise, mais mon père avait catégoriquement refusé que je connaisse mes origines.

J'étais perdue dans mes esprits. Je pensais à mes parents pendant qu'un pirate m'embrassait fougueusement. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçut que nous étions maintenant dans une ruelle, et que j'étais plaquée contre le mur. Il avait mit sa langue dans ma bouche, elle était chaude. Il fallait bien le dire, il avait la langue habile ! Il placa sa main gauche sur ma hanche, et sa main-forte à mi-chemin entre : Mes fesses et le bas de mon dos. Il me serrait contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole.

J'étais vraiment prise au piège. Dans quoi je m'étais fourrée ?

Dans les bras d'un ténébreux pirate. Probablement irlandais. Vraiment mon père ne saurait plus quoi faire de moi. Dans une ruelle, entrain d'embrasser un pirate-irlandais-amoureux (s'il l'était.)

Tout ça pour un bateau. Plus j'y pense… Plus Sparrow à raison je suis une garce !

« Pardonnez-moi jeunes gens… » À cause du sursaut j'avais mordu la langue de Sparrow, mais je ça ne goutait pas le sang. Je ne l'avais donc pas blessée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir ainsi en lieu public. De plus… Mademoiselle… nous ne nous serions pas déjà vus ?

-Euh !…Non… vous faites erreur.

-Pourtant votre visage me dit quelque ch…

-Elle vous dit que non…

Jack avait répondu si brusquement que l'homme fit un bond.

-Très bien… maintenant rentrez chez vous, tendres-passionnés !

-Oui ! Monsieur

L'homme partit, par chance il faisait déjà noir et il n'avait pas vu le visage de Sparrow.

-J'aurais eu l'air malin. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow se faisant embarquer à cause qu'il embrassait une jolie jeune femme ! Aussi jolie qu'elle soit ! J'aurais eu l'air stupide.

Ses yeux descendirent doucement sur mes lèvres. Allait-il recommencer ? Mais non, ses yeux continuèrent leurs chemins juste qu'à ma taille, puis, remontèrent pour me fixer… Droit dans les yeux.

Sparrow me sourit. Laissant de nouveau voir l'éclat de quelles que dents dorées.

-Tu m'as mordu, va falloir te faire pardonner.

-Comment puis-je me racheter ?

-J'en sais rien, mais ça va te coûter cher…

-Sparrow si on rentrait.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien… Se réchauffer un peu…

-Ouais ! Mais avant suis moi, j'ai un endroit à te montrer.

-C'est quoi ? Et c'est ou ?

- Pas très loin… et c'est plutôt… Romantique.

-Un Jack Sparrow romantique ? Cela existe ? Si oui j'en achète trois !

Il me mena jusqu'à la plage. Sous un petit pond. A cause de la marée, le sable était mouillé, mais Sparrow y remédia avant que je n'ai le temps de lui en parler « Après vous, Milady… »

Il avait enlevé son manteau et l'avait déposé au sol.

Ici, le vent ne gênait pas. On l'entendait, mais il ne nous approchait pas.

Sparrow s'assit au près de moi, plutôt derrière moi. Il poussa, du révère de la main, mes cheveux et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur mon cou. Cette fois, il vais placé une main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et l'autre suivait ma mâchoire. C'était étourdissant comment c'était bon. D'ailleurs j'en étais étourdis.

Sa bouche était magique, mais s'en était trop pour moi. Si cela continuait comme ça je me retrouverais défloré comme une débutante qui se laisse attendrir… Pas question !

Je me leva sans faire attention. Sparrow me prit le poignet et me fit tomber à ses côtés :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Désoler, mais je préférerais rentrer… Si cela ne t'ennuies pas trop.

-Non, très bien si tu veux partir…mais t'en es sûr ?

-Euh ! Oui…

Il déposa un baiser chaste sous mon oreille tout en glissant à celle-si « Tes désirs sont mes ordres, Trésor »

Il me souleva de terre… Fit quelques pas et me reposa.

-Désoler !

Le chemin du retour se fit silencieusement. Il me fixait… Sparrow me fixait et cela me gênait du plus haut point. Je pouvais lire dans son regard de l'inquiétude…Pourquoi ? Nous marchions dans les rues. Elles étaient sombres. La personne, charger de les éteindrent avant l'aube, venait certainement de passer. Depuis combien de temps Sparrow et moi étions-nous dehors ? Des pas retentir derrière nous.

Sparrow arrêta de me fixer et écouta attentivement. Je fis de même. C'était peutêtre personne de dangereux, mais il n'y avait aucun risque à prendre. Les hommes sortaient des tavernes, des bars et des bordels à cette heure. En fait, il y en avait à toutes les heures.

Sparrow me plongea dans une petite ruelle. Puis une autre, et nous nous cachâmes derrière un petit mur. Les pas arrêtèrent. C'était nous que l'homme suivait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous vou…

L'assaut repartit. Sparrow avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me lâcha, et sans un mot il commença à marcher. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un énorme silence. Lui avait son sourire béat et moi j'étais en nage. Qui était cet homme ? Que nous voulait-il ?

Quand nous arrivâmes, Will était de retour et était de très bonne humeur. Terry chantait pendant que lui tapait sur la table pour faire le rythme.

-NIX ! Aller viens chanter avec moi ! Je fausse et tu me relance ! _Let me dooooo ! _

_- Let me dooo, everything!_

_-I won your love!_

_-You want my heart..._

_-I desired your skin_

_-You will have my soul_

_-You have my soul_

_-You had my soul_

_-You will haven't she more_

_-Cause I fooorget yoou...fooor ever... _Contente?

-Ravie! Tu sais que j'adore quand tu chantes.

-Ouin !

Terry était bien heureuse, mais bon il fallait que je lui parle et lui raconte ce qui c'était passé. D'urgence ! Il fallais lui dire que la première étape était réussie… cependant, que les autres seraient plus difficiles.

Et puis, comment je fais pour lui demander… pour la Nymphe ?

« Hey Jack salut j'aurai besoin que tu me réquisitionne un navire anglais Ça te dérangerait ? Oh oui ! Si tu te fais prendre, bien tu risque ta vie… pour moi »

N'importe quoi !

-Mannix je peux te parler ?… Mannix ?

-Pardon ! Euh… Oui Terry

Elle me tira le bras jusqu'à ce que je bouge. Arrivé au deuxieme étage « Alors Nix ! Tu voulais me parler ?…

-Ouais ! Mais tu sais déjà de quoi je vais te parler !

-Ouais ! Mais, Nix, il ne pense qu'à toi… Je sais, je l'ai entendu ! Comme ça, vous étiez dans une ruelle ?

-Terry !

-Quoi ? J'écoute ce qu'on me dit !

-Terry ! Je vais te raconter moi!

-Mais… QUOI ? Il a fait les premiers pas ! Nix ! Mais c'était toi qui devais les faire ! S'il croit que tu es à ses pieds il pourra te manipuler aussi!

-Ban ! Non ! Jles ai fait les putain de premiers pas!

-Et bien… C'est pas ça qu'il vient de dire à Will ! ...T'AS QUOI ?

-Euh...Arrête d'les écouter ! Et écoute-moi ! Le plan à très bien marcher ! Mais ça risque d'être plus dure !

- Il ne peut plus se priver de toi Nix !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Il essaie de se convaincre ! Et de convaincre Will ! Tout vient à point, qui sait attendre.

-Ouais ! Répondis-je un peu nerveuse.

-Nix, Ça va pas ?

-Si, si … Tu viens pas avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Non… C'est mieux si tu pars seule… J'vais te couvrir. Mais ne m'oublis pas ! Dès que t'as le bateau tu viens me chercher… S'il te plaît !

Pour le départ, il fallait attendre le moment opportun.

La semaine passa très vite. Elizabeth nous avait accompagné pour chercher nos robes. Jack avait été un ange toute la semaine. Toujours là aux moments ou je m'en attendais le moins. Dès que je nouais ou remontais mes cheveux, il trouvait le moment de déposer un doux baiser, soit sur une épaule soit dans le cou. Parfois il venait me voir dans ma chambre, et nous parlions jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Et de temps à autre, il m'attendait l'autre côté d'un mur et il m'embrassait ardemment. Si lui était un ange, je ne vous cacherais pas que moi, j'étais aux anges ! Oui, il me plaisait ! Et ce devait d'ailleurs être pour cette raison que j'avais des remords. Des remords pour ce que je lui faisais et ferais.

Comment allait-il prendre mon envol, et mon retour, ma réapparition ?

S'il m'en voulait ? Comment pourrais-je le supporter ? Comment ?

-Mannix ? Terry et moi partons marcher … Viens-tu avec nous ?

Eli me souriait. Cette femme avait été merveilleuse, elle nous avait hébergée et aidée. Will et son ami étaient parti. Je ne pouvais même pas embrasser mon Jack une dernière fois. J'aurais aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière fois. Sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Sentir ses bras me caresser. Le toucher une ultime fois. Mais il n'était pas là ! Je partais sans un au revoir. La porte de la véranda claqua. Était-il revenu ? Je courrais à la fenêtre de ma chambre… mais aucun pirate à l'horizon. Je partirai donc comme une voleuse. Je prépara mes choses. Et me changea convenablement. Terry était aller voir les bateau et avait payer pour mon dépare.

Un navire marchand m'amènerait loin des gens que j'aime, mais me ramènerait près de mon grand-père.

Si un bateau pirate attaquait notre bateau? J'étais habillé en citadine… Ils me prendraient donc pour une citadine. Cette idée ne me plaisait guère. Je garda donc mes vêtements et mes armes sous ma robe. Mon fidèle pantalon noir, si nous nous faisions attaquer, il ne me suffirait d'enlever ma robe et enfiler une chemise. Un couteau était caché dans les plis de ma robe. Mon pistolet était accroché à mon pantalon.

Le seul navire que Terry avait trouvé faisait le voyage jusqu'en Irlande. J'avais écris à Buddy pour l'avertir que mon arrivée serait un peu retardée à cause de cette escale.

Je me hissa donc à bord du navire.

-Bonjour ! Vous devez être mademoiselle MacIver ! Bienvenue sur _La péninsule_ ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! On ne voit pas tous les jours une compatriote de son clan !

-Vous êtes… Un MacIver ?

-Oui ! D'où venez-vous ?

-Mmm ! Et bien…Je suis une Duncan Maclver de Stronshira

-Ah! Oui! Vous devez connaître _the Maclver Chiefs_ c'est mon cousin au deuxième degré! Nous l'appelons _Tannagach_, ce sont des…

-Des esprits, ma mère me racontait des histoires de _Tannagach et de donos_. Vous devez être fier de votre parent! Mais je ne le connais pas personnellement!… Puis-je aller à ma cabine?

-Oui! J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de manger à ma table ce soir!

-Avec le plus grand des plaisirs

J'avais survécu au petit interrogatoire. En espérant que je ne me suis pas tromper. Une chance que ma mère m'a fait lire l'histoire d'Écosse et ma appris quelque mot en Gaélique!

Quinze minutes passèrent lorsque j'étais dans ma cabine et le bateau naviguait. J'étais Parti! Loin de mes amis et loin de mon… mon quoi d'ailleurs. J'aurais tant voulu lui parler. Il ne pouvait peut être plus se passer de moi, mais j'en étais au même point.

Avant de partir j'avais écris une lettre à Elizabeth pour la remercier des efforts qu'elle s'était donnée, les risques qu'elle avait pris en logeant trois pirates. Et j'espérais qu'elle hébergerait encore Terry pour un moment.

Je passais mes journées à lireà écrire ou à m'entraîner. L'entraînement allait peut être être inutile!


	6. Un coup de Marteau

Miss Trompy :

Hello guys! Aille je vous conseille de regarder le vidéo de Terri Clark (country, mais vous avez qu'a baisser le volume) C'est pas nouveau comme vidéo mais y'a Jack Sparrow dedans lol fack rincer vous l'œil :p ou bien faite comme moi pis écoute à fond la caisse «I Just Can't Wait To Be King» ou « Hakuna Matata »

Chapitre 6 : Un coup de Marteau

J'avais passé des semaines à bord d'un navire marchand... sept semaines et trois jours pour être exacte. Je ne vous cacherais donc pas que j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison. Voir Buddy! Au début du voyage c'était plutôt difficile garder mon pantalon sous mes vêtements, mais maintenant que nous avancions, vers le Nord, c'était beaucoup plus apprécier. Le vent avait été favorable jusqu'ici. J'en fut même étonner. Nous arrivions à bon port, Sur le quai j'aperçus Buddy. Il avait donc décidé de m'accueillir, ici, en Irlande!

Je descendis rechercher mes effets personnels.

J'avais passé près de huit semaines à me questionner. Est-ce que Buddy a reçut ma lettre? Et j'avais ma réponse aujourd'hui. Je m'étais aussi demander : Est-ce que Terry s'en sort bien? Nous ne nous étions jamais séparées depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie.

Je descendis jusqu'à mon grand-papa. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds. «Ce que tu as changé!

Toi non!

Il me serra dans ses bras. Puis, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me lança : « J'ai entendu parler de toi! Et ton père aussi! Il est venu jusque chez moi pour me donner une baffe! Et il voulait des explications! »

Que lui as-tu dis?

Que j'étais fier de toi!… Oh! Ma Nix! Mon ange! Je suis si fier, que tu continu ma ligner! Je t'aime Mannix!

Moi aussi Buddy! Mais qu'est-ce que mon père à fait…a cette annonce?

Il à voulu me frapper! Mais il sait très bien que je lui ferais regretter son geste.

Buddy avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois pleurer. Aujourd'hui et à la mort de ma grand-mère.

Bon viens! Je vais te présenter ton cousin… Mais ne me demande pas qu'est-ce qu'il fout en Irlande! J'en sais rien! C'est à lui qu'appartiens les deux chevaux… que voici. _Tulach et Macdubh_

Tulach était un grand cheval couleur baie qui avait fière allure. Et Macdhbu était beaucoup plus foncé pratiquement noir, d'où il tenait ce nom. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux d'un bleu intense. Ils nous accompagnèrent donc sur le chemin qui menait chez le cousin, mon cousin.

Comment allait-il réagir à mon arrivée?

J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver et d'enlever cette robe. La crasse avait prit le dessus sur le tissu soyeux. Enfin! Retrouver mon bon et vieux pantalon!

Alors ma nix! Comment c'est passé ton séjour aux Caraïbes? Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé? T'as rencontré du monde intéressant?

Ouais! Ça on peut le dire!

Pourquoi Terry n'est pas rentrée?

Elle a préféré rester là-bas. Pour me « couvrir! »

Ban! C'est mieux comme ça Nix! Ton cousin va te poser beaucoup de questions… Et il faudra que tu répondes correctement! Terry ne comprendrait pas.

S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre les gens, c'est bien Terry!

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence d'un mort. Il voulait savoir si j'avais aimé mon séjour. Oui! On m'avait aidé à l'apprécié. L'Irlande serait moins charmante que les Caraïbes. L'Irlande a ses farfadets et les Caraïbes ses pirates, mon pirate. La routine contre l'aventure! L'Irlande ne faisait définitivement pas le poids!

                                                                 

Les années passèrent à une vitesse alarmante, Terry et moi correspondons depuis bientôt quatre ans. J'avais passé quatre ans, loin de tous ceux que j'aimais. Le seul point positif est que je réussis à oublier Jack Sparrow.

J'étais assise sur un banc près du quai, lorsque je l'aperçut. Le grand mât. J'avais passé trop de temps à contempler l'océan du haut de ce mât. _Le Métis_. Forester était de retour en Angleterre. Je devais partir et rapidement. Mais pourquoi partir? Je ne lui ai rien fait…

Pourquoi je me sentais mal par rapport à lui? « Je n'ai vraiment aucune raison! J'ne te dois rien!» Je resta donc là, encore une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Buddy vienne me chercher. : « Bon j'ai tout ce qui nous faut pour la semaine qui vient! Nixe, ma puce ça va?

Hmm?

Tu as l'air d'être perdue dans tes pensées.

Non, ça va! Je réfléchissais… seulement à ma double vie…

Ta double vie? Fais attention tu deviens profonde! Souris, ma puce, tu commences à m'inquiéter. Tu t'ennuie tant que ça avec moi?

Non! Je… m'ennuie seulement de… des Caraïbes

Je sais ma belle…

Buddy posa tout ce qu'il portait et me prit dans ses bras.

… Je sais ma puce c'est toujours difficile de quitter les Caraïbes, je sais ce que je dis. J'ai tout quitter : ma petite fortune, mon équipage, mon bateau, ma vie, mon statu. J'ai tout quitter pour une femme. Et quelle femme! Les femmes sont le plaisir des hommes, ainsi que leur point faible. Elles peuvent nous manipuler, elles n'ont pas pitié. Nous ne sommes que des pantins. Voilà pour quoi tu as un net avantage aux Caraïbes. Aucune femme ne te manipulera, en plus, tu n'es pas assez stupide pour te laisser utiliser par un homme. Les femmes peuvent nous faire la vie dure… mais aussi la vie douce. Ta grand-mère en était la preuve! J'ai quitté ma vie… pour avoir une âme.

Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler des femmes. Et pas vraiment de grand-mère. Tu l'aimais?

J'en étais fous! Et je le serais toujours… J'ai eu le bonheur d'avoir la meilleure femme qui existait.

C'est vrai! Elle était géniale

plus que géniale…Parfaite…pour moi. Nous devrions y aller, la nuit va tomber.

En effet, le soleil se couchait. Combien de temps Buddy m'avait tenu dans ses bras?

Nous marchions dans les rues, les gens nous saluaient. Il était vraiment aimé dans son village.

Un beau petit village avec comme maximum trois cents habitants. Tous les gens nous connaissaient. Au début j'avais eu peur pour lui. S'il se faisait dénoncer, il serait enfermé dans une prison de Londres. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il était autant en danger s'il hébergeait un pirate que s'il reprenait les activités.

Comment pouvait-il faire confiance au genre qui l'entourait? Mais ce sont des gens biens!

J'étais tout de même sur mes gardes. Si un membre de l'équipage me voyait ou entendait parler de moi, ma carrière de pirate ne ferait pas long feu!

Buddy rompit le silence le premier : « Tu viens souvent ses jours-ci, au port… Pourquoi exactement?…

… Tu veux retourner là-bas? C'est ça?

Oui, mais j'veux pas te laisser seul!

C'est le meilleur moment pour partir. Tu as déjà ta réputation et tu es devenue une jeune femme céleste! Tu ne tends rends peut-être pas compte mais tu as vraiment changé! Tu es… envoûtante et profite-en! Fais-moi honneur! Tu es une Rivers agis comme une Rivers! Sois toujours fière de ce que tu es.

Mouais!

Tu as changé physiquement, mais tu resteras toujours ma petite puce! Bon aller! On rentre pour vrai!

La maison fit son apparition après une dizaine de minutes. La porte était grande ouverte. Quelqu'un c'était introduit dans notre domaine. Qui? Et pourquoi? Pour chercher quoi?… Merde!

Je courut vers le jardin. Monta dans l'arbre près de ma chambre. Si quelqu'un tombait sur mes affaires, Buddy était mort!

Ma porte était, heureusement, verrouillée.

J'entendais des pas. Ils venaient de l'ancienne chambre de Terry. Je devais donc me dépêcher à faire mon sac. Et repartir. Quitter, encore une fois, mon grand-papa.

Je pris mon sac de médecine et mon sac de voyage. Après quelques secondes je fut prête à sortir. C'est alors que la personne tira sur la poignée. Je sauta dans l'arbre juste à temps. J'eus le temps de me cacher un peu, puis la serrure céda. L'homme entra.

Comment avait-il pu arriver plus rapidement que nous? C'était un membre de mon ancien équipage. Buddy arriva très vite armé d'un poignard. Il regarda doucement par la fenêtre et me lança un : « _beannachd leat_ » (Au revoir!) Je me dépêcha, l'homme n'était sûrement pas venu seul. Heureusement, j'étais plutôt agile de mes mains.

J'atteignis le sol, rapidement et silencieusement.

Un cri rompit le silence. Le cri de l'adversaire.

Je murmura un bref « _tapadh _leat! » (Merci!)

J'étais dans le jardin quand je le remarqua. Un beau et grand, très grand, roux comme les flammes. Un nouveau. Oui bon! Je devais me dépêcher.

Je rejoignis la rue et partis en courant. J'arriva dans une petite ruelle et rentra dans un homme. « Oups! Déso…Forester!

Qui êtes…Rivers! Alors tu t'es bien enrichis sur mon dos?

Quoi? Mais j'me suis jamais enrichis sur ton dos! Qu'est-ce que…Recule!

Pourquoi? Tu as vraiment changé! Si je ne t'avais pas vu avec Buddy tout à l'heure, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu! J'ai vraiment pas envi de reculer, seulement de me rapprocher. Plus près encore!

Rêves toujours Forester!

Au peut-être que je pourrais… Il posa ses mains sur la pierre du mur…que je pourrais te faire revenir au Caraïbes, en première classe. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ah oui? Ban…peut-être que je pourrais réfléchir…Hmm… Vas en enfer Forester!

Oh! Amène-moi en enfer quand tu veux ma jolie…

AH! DÉCOLLE! Fou moi la paix! Face de crabe!

Forester! Tu ne me présente pas ton amie... C'est vilain ça!

Vas t'en! T'es trop jeune pour voir ça. Pas de près Sparrow.

Et t'es trop vieux pour toucher à celle la! Mademoiselle voudriez-vous m'accompagner ou bien préférez-vous rester avec cet…homme?

Je viens tout de suite M'sieur Ssssparrrow!

J'en suis ravi!

Hey! Tu reste Ici ma jolie. Je veux ce que tu m'as volé!… HEY! Reviens ici! Tout de suite.

Sparrow s'approcha de lui et lui envoya un point dans le ventre. Forester se leva et poignarda Sparrow sur l'omoplate. « Lâche! Planter un couteau dans le dos d'un homme, faut-il être couard! Tu me voulais de près ban… Tiens »

Bon je profita un peu de mon avantage de femme. Une poignée de porte vous connaissez? Et bin je crois pas que ça fait du bien! On prend, on tourne et puis… On tire! Bref, Forester resta couché par terre.

«Alors m'sieur on y va?

Il me regarda avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-effrayé.

Ça vous a plus n'est-ce pas?

NOOON

Très bien! Bon je vous offre un verre, et expliquez-moi qu'est-ce qu'il voulait…

Il me relooka

Je veux dire… Sauf vous

Je sentis ses yeux descendre à ma poitrine et par la suite sur mes hanches. Je me sentis aussi rougir.

Monsieur Sparrow! Mon visage est à quelques pouces plus hauts! Merci!

Pardon!

Nous aperçûmes une taverne et il m'invita à y entrer.

« Lernie, deux bouteilles de ton meilleur rhum!

Tu vas me payer cette fois?

Ouais, ouais!

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à une petite table au fond.

Alors? Qui es-tu? Tu visage m'est familier.

Euh… Et bien… On c'est déjà…

un homme s'approcha de lui et lui raconta quelque chose. J'en profita pour me parler un peu. Même que je parlais à voix basse.

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? « Oh! Oui on s'est déjà rencontré, en fait-tu m'as amené sur une plage et m'as dragué, ça ma beaucoup plu! Mais bon j'ai passé à autre. Bon pas vraiment, j'espère te revoir à chaque jour de ma putain de vie! Quand tu ma violemment embrassé dans la ruelle… J'en redemande! Ton cul me manque Sparrow! »

Puis il se retourna vers moi.

Pardon, tu disais…

Euh… Croisé

Ah! Ça doit être ça!

Vous êtes bien capitaine d'un navire…

Oui! Le plus rapide! Le plus beau… La perle noire, la perle des océans! Mon trésor!

Un peu de drague pour mettre du piquant!

Je me mordis un peu la lèvre inférieure et fis les yeux d'une enfant grondée.

Vous n'avez donc…aucun autre trésor?

Si j'ai de l'or, des bijoux et aussi des…

Laissez-moi, reformuler la question. Vous n'avez donc aucunE trésor?

Oh! Ce trésor là! Non je n'en ai pas. Je l'ai perdu. il y a quelques années de cela.

OH! (Parlait-il de moi? Non, bon dieu! NON) Comment était-elle?

Envoûtante et d'une beauté!

Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si… fantastique?

La seule femme après qui j'ai du courir, et avec raison

Pardon? Juste parce que cette femme vous a refusé de COPULER vous… Et bien elle a bien fait de vous repousser!

Je me leva et le contourna. Mais il me rattrapa par derrière. Une position qui paraissait inconfortable. Le dossier bien enfoncé dans le dos, un bras autour de ma taille et une main sur mon dos.

Il me fit basculer sur ses genoux

Doucement! Écoute-moi, j'ai aimé cette fille comme je n'en avais jamais aimé une avant. Elle m'a fait vivre toutes les émotions possibles. Jusqu'à la tristesse. Elle est partie, elle m'a oublié et c'est… tant mieux.

C'est ce que vous pensez… vraiment

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

Maintenant si on parlait de vous? Quel est votre nom? Et quel âge avez-vous?

Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois… je reviens

Je me leva.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Bordel!

Dommage que je me suis levé, sur ses genoux je… Vas te changer les idées Rivers!

Reprends-toi!

Je m'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. En sortant du cabinet de toilette, c'était la débauche totale. Forester était entré dans la place et ses hommes se battaient. Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de me trouver d'excuse pour sortir d'ici.

J'aperçus Sparrow, à genoux, un pistolet pointé sur la tempe. Pas question que je le laisse là, je ne le laisserai pas tomber une deuxième fois! Non!

Je pris mon épée et m'aventura dans la pièce. J'avais toujours des avantages dans les combats. Une femme déconcentre nettement plus qu'un homme.

Heureusement que les hommes (et quelques femmes) on de l'orgueil. De plus, je suis gauchère ce qui me permet de touché en biais. Un autre avantage… La surprise. C'est toujours surprenant lorsqu'une femme est aussi forte et plus rapide qu'un homme. Quelques sages hommes ne m'approchèrent pas, ceux qui me connaissaient de réputation ou parce qu'ils avaient déjà mordu la poussière grâce à moi. Les autres n'étaient pas un problème. Je ne me fatiguais même pas. Je ne faisais que me défendre.

J'arriva rapidement derrière Forester je voulais l'assommer, mais il était plus grand que moi et mon épée était encombrante. Pourquoi je n'avais pas pris mon pistolet?

Un homme m'attrapa par derrière et me souleva de terre.

Quelle bonne idée de sa part ! Il avait attiré l'attention de Forester qui mangea mon genou sur le nez. Par la suite, je lui envoya mon épée sur le crâne. Puis, donna un coup de talon dans les parties de mon support. L'homme qui tenait en joue Sparrow le lâcha. Et recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Ou as-tu appris à te battre comme ça?

Chez moi!

Bravo! Comment je peux te remercier?

Euh… Amène-moi aux… Caraïbes

Quoi?

Aller! Je veux retourner dans les Caraïbes! Et je sais que tu y vas de toute manière! Je vais te payer ou même travailler sur ton bateau si tu veux, mais amène-moi!

Il me regarda avec putain sourire dragueur.

« Ça va te coûter très cher ma Jolie

Je crois que j'ai de quoi payer!

Tsss! Rêve toujours Sparrow!


End file.
